Faux mariage pour vrais meurtres
by Sibeliuus
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête mène notre duo préféré à se faire passer pour de jeunes fiancés afin d'infiltrer un entreprise d'organisation de mariages, mais cette situation ne risque-t-elle pas de leur laisser imaginer une possibilité de relation autre qu'une simple amitié? Et surtout arriveront-ils à trouver l'assassin avant que le jour du mariage n'arrive?
1. Chapitre 1: Une demande surprenante

\- Au revoir monsieur Henry ! Lança John amicalement.  
Son dernier patient de la journée venait de partir et pourtant il n'était que 17h. Il faut dire que cette période de juillet était particulièrement calme ce qui était loin de déplaire à John qui avait déjà assez de travail chez lui pour gérer Sherlock et ses nouvelles lubies créés par l'ennui.

Il rangea ses affaires dans sa mallette, et se prépara à rentrer détendu de cette tranquille journée de travail.

\- Au revoir John à Jeudi ! Lança la secrétaire de la clinique dont John avait depuis un moment deviné les sentiments à son égard.  
\- Au revoir Lucia ! Dit John en lui rendant son sourire ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune femme.

Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, loin de la fraîcheur des climatiseurs de la clinique, il sentit un flot de chaleur l'engloutir. 28° pour un début juillet en Angleterre c'était un record inégalité depuis au moins 10 ans. Il entreprit de faire le chemin qui le ramènerai chez lui en restant le plus possible à l'ombre. Évitant soigneusement le soleil brûlant et sa chaleur étouffante. Les rues étaient presque vides, les seules personnes qu'il croisa furent des touristes, ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais d'ici une semaine il savait que les rues en seraient bondées.  
John ne craignait pas la chaleur, après ses années à servir dans l'armée il ne craignait d'ailleurs presque plus rien. Les 28° que lui imposait ce soleil anglais étaient bien loin de la chaleur sablonneuse des plaines d'Afghanistan qui devait facilement frôler les 45°.  
La seule chose que John craignait vraiment c'était la nouvelle lubie que Sherlock aurait trouvé pour passer le temps.  
Depuis plus 1 mois et demi ils n'avaient été sur aucune nouvelle affaire. A croire que les génies du crime aussi prenaient des vacances. Il s'était surpris à espérer qu'un crime ai lieu au plus vite afin d'occuper son colocataire, bien sûr il s'en était immédiatement voulu d'avoir cette horrible pensée.  
Pourtant le fait est qu'un Sherlock qui s'ennui est absolument incontrôlable.

La semaine dernière, lorsque John était rentré du travail, le détective se trouvait au milieu du salon entrain de tirer à la carabine dans le mur où se trouvaient des têtes d'animaux empaillés. « C'est pour une expérience » fut la seule explication que John réussi à lui soutirer.

La semaine précédente il l'avait surpris au milieu d'un tas d'expériences dont les inhalations n'auraient certainement pas mises longtemps à le tuer. Heureusement ce jour-là que John était rentré plus tôt du travail afin de pouvoir sortir de l'appart un Sherlock suffoquant qui semblait ne même pas avoir remarquer les émanations de ses préparations tellement il était absorbé dans ses résultats.

La semaine d'encore avant il avait décidé de créer une bombe mais avait oublié de créer un moyen de la désamorcer ce qui avait failli tous les faire exploser.

Et c'était sans compter quand il s'était mis à la culture de mousse toxique, quand il avait essayé de dresser une mygale tueuse ou la fois où John avait retrouvé un corps pendu au milieu de leur appartement pour une « expérience ».

John soupira en imaginant toutes les catastrophes qui auraient pu arriver, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'occuper son colocataire tant qu'un meurtre n'avait pas lieu sinon c'est eux qui allaient y passer il en était sûr.

Malheureusement en raison du manque d'enquêtes et donc de revenus, leur compte avait rapidement virer au rouge ce qui avait forcé John à reprendre une activité professionnelle acceptable. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher dans une petite clinique de Londres où il travaillait le mardi, le jeudi et le Week end afin de remplacer un médecin en arrêt maladie. Cela était bien moins passionnant que de suivre Sherlock dans ses enquêtes mais ça avait le mérite de le distraire et de lui permettre de souffler un peu, car vivre 24h/24 avec le détective dans cet état l'aurait rendu fou.

Arrivé devant le 221B Baker Street John sorti ses clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter de ce qui allait s'y passer, en effet dès qu'il entra il vit un Sherlock portant un smoking qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

La première chose qui le frappa quand il aperçu le détective avancer vers lui fut sa posture solennelle, il se tenait droit, avançait vers lui d'un pas sûr mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.  
John se mit à imaginer le pire, est ce que quelqu'un était mort ? Est-ce qu'un tueur rodait dans les parages ? Est-ce que Moriarty était revenu d'entre les morts ?

Pourtant Sherlock s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, il posa un genou au sol et sorti une petite boîte de sa poche.  
Le médecin mis une dizaine de secondes avant que son cerveau ne réalise dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

-John, veux tu m'épouser ?

Un genou au sol devant lui, Sherlock était en train de le demander en mariage.

Il le regardait avec un regard perçant, pourtant dans ses yeux dansait une lueur presque douce que John ne lui connaissait pas, il crut y reconnaître une affection débordante, presque... De l'amour ?  
Ce fut à ce moment que le cerveau de John beuga définitivement en sentant un sentiment refoulé depuis si longtemps grandir en lui.  
Il resta les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, lâchant sans s'en rendre compte sa mallette.  
Il se sentais comme ces animaux qui traversant la route de nuit se retrouvent incapables de bouger lorsqu'une voiture fonce vers eux, la panique les prenant.  
Le cerveau de John se mit alors à penser à toute allure, il était certain qu'une information lui avait échappée.  
Est-ce que Sherlock l'aimait ? Est-ce que Sherlock lui en avait parler et qu'il n'avait pas écouter ? Avait-il négligé certains signes ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait laissé croire à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait ? Leur relation n'avait pourtant pas changé depuis le jour où il avait emménagé. Il était perdu.  
Toutes ces question prenant place dans sa tête, tout ce que John réussis à particulier fut :  
\- Hein ?!  
-"Hein ?!" Sérieusement c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? » dit Sherlock déçu tout en se relevant.  
\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que- balbutia le docteur.  
-Tu vois Sherlock je l'avais prédit! dit une voix en sortant d'un coin de la pièce.  
Trop préoccupé par la demande de Sherlock, John n'avait même pas vérifié si ils étaient seul ou non. C'était une voix que John reconnaissait très bien. Elle avait le petit ton supérieur propre aux frères Holmes.  
\- Oui tu avais raison comme toujours, bougonna Sherlock à contrecœur en rangeant la petite boîte dans sa poche.  
\- Enchanté de vous avoir vu docteur Watson, salua Mycroft tout en sortant de la pièce d'une manière élégante. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais du travail m'attend.  
Il se retourna une dernière fois au niveau de l'entrée.

\- N'oublies pas de rendre visite à Papa et Maman un pari est un pari ! Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

John mit encore plusieurs secondes afin de tout assimiler.  
Sherlock quant à lui s'approcha d'une caméra sur un marchepied qui semblait avoir filmée toute la scène.

-Sherlock est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe je n'y comprends rien ?! S'écria John complètement perdu.  
-On a une enquête John ! répondit Sherlock qui semblait tout excité a cette idée.  
\- Oh je vois, dit John qui compris enfin la présence de Mycroft dans leur appartement.  
Il fut soulagé de savoir que son calvaire allait enfin prendre fin. Les affaires que Mycroft confie à son frère son généralement les plus intéressantes.

\- Et quel rapport avec la demande en mariage ?  
\- C'est pour notre couverture on va se faire passer pour de futurs mariés, répondit Sherlock le plus naturellement du monde tout en lui pointant un dossier posé sur la table.  
\- Des quoi ?! s'écria John

-Lis le dossier, répondit calmement Sherlock tout en bidouillant la caméra.

John l'ouvrit, il y avait deux cas de meurtres, l'un concernait un jeune marié qui avait été retrouvé égorgé par un couteau de boucher quelques heures avant ses noces, et le second concernait le fleuriste retrouvé étranglé au milieu de ses fleurs quelques semaines plus tard lors d'un second mariage.

La seule chose qui semblait réunir ces deux meurtres était l'agence de mariage pour laquelle travaillait le fleuriste, qui s'était occupée du mariage du malheureux fiancé qui n'ayant pas eu la chance de prononcer ses vœux.

\- Mais pourquoi filmer ça ? Dit John qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'utilité de la caméra et dont les pensées ne s'étaient toujours pas remises de la demande de Sherlock.

-C'est simple on doit se faire bien voir et montrer à la l'organisatrice une vidéo de la demande nous permettra de gagner sa confiance tout en se faisant passer pour un vrai couple fou d'amour. C'est la couverture idéale pour pouvoir enquêter !

\- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de pari avec Mycroft ? Demanda John qui ne savait pas ce qui était le plus scandaleux. Que Sherlock décide de se faire passer pour son petit ami sans son accord où qu'il le demande en mariage pour une histoire de pari entre frère.

\- C'est Mycroft qui a proposé l'idée de filmer la demande pour rajouter de la crédibilité à nos rôles. J'étais certain ta réaction serait le dégoût, que tu t'énerverais, que tu me traiterais de dingue et que tu me renverrais la bague à la figure. Mais il faut croire que Mycroft avait raison quand il a supposé que tu resterais comme un imbécile à me regarder, dit Sherlock vexé que son frère arrive à mieux anticiper les réactions de John que lui.

Le médecin ne sut pas quoi répondre trop de pensées se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête.

\- Et donc on va faire semblant d'être ensemble ? Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire  
\- Ça te dérange ? Dit Sherlock presque blessé de ne pas avoir anticipé cela non plus.  
\- Imagine si ça venait à se savoir ! Imagine ce que les ce que les gens diraient ! Ta réputation en prendrait sûrement un coup et les rumeurs iraient de bon train !

John commençait à remettre ses idées en place et la possibilité d'un scandale ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

\- Les rumeurs, ce sont des choses que seuls les idiots incapables de réfléchirent par eux même peuvent croire, je me fiche bien de ce que pensent ces abrutis de toute façon vu qu'ils sont incapables de penser tout court ! Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent ! Je m'en fiche ! Leur avis est la dernière chose qui m'importe ! S'emporta Sherlock. Il rejoignit le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber comme si le poids de toute la bêtise humaine pesait sur lui.

\- Sherlock, dit John plus doucement ne cherchant pas à énerver le détective plus que de raison, et nos familles alors ?

\- Elles n'en sauront rien, de toute façon nous trouveront le coupable bien avant d'arriver devant l'autel, et puis il suffit de demander un mariage en petit comité et d'intercepter les faire-part pour que personne ne soit mis au courant répliqua t-il. Bien-sûr reprit Sherlock en soupirant si ça te dérange je ne te forcerait pas à le faire, je pourrais toujours trouver quelque d'autre pour jouer mon petit ami...

Il lui jeta un petit retard triste auquel il savait que John ne pouvait résister.

-N-non c'est bon ça me va ! John refusait catégoriquement que qui que ce soit accompagne Sherlock si ce n'était pas lui, qui plus est pour jouer le petit ami du jeune homme. De plus si personne n'était mis au courant où était le mal ? Il pouvait bien se faire passer pour le fiancé de Sherlock si ça permettait de mettre un dingue sous les verrous. Il faudrait qu'il mette sa fierté de côté mais l'idée de voir son ami jouer le rôle d'un amoureux transit l'amusait. Il sourit à cette idée.

\- Parfait ! exclama Sherlock en sautant du canapé pour se rapprocher de la caméra, sort et prends un air vraiment surpris quand je me mettrais à genoux ! Et pas de « Hein ?! » cette fois !

John sorti en pouffant de rire devant le coté surréaliste de la situation.

Au moins il était sûr que sur cette affaire il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer, la seule chose qui le perturbait était ce trouble qui était né en lui quand Sherlock lui avait « demandé sa main », il n'avait bien sûr pas dit oui mais s'était retrouvé incapable de refuser. Il enfouit tout cela au fond de sa tête, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard pour l'instant il devait prendre un visage amoureux afin d'accepter la demande de Sherlock. Et ce fut bien moins compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un intérêt croissant

Après une semaine d'attente voici le deuxième chapitre de « faux mariage pour vrais meurtres » ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous les retours que j'ai eu après ce chapitre 1 ! Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris, tous les messages que je peux recevoir sont important j'en prends vraiment compte pour pouvoir m'améliorer et je vous en remercie vraiment ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur ! Ce chapitre sera un peu plus « sérieux » afin de poser un vrai cadre sur l'intrigue et les sentiments qui se développent ! Encore une fois je vous remercie de vous êtres intéresser à cette histoire et je compte faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !

Un merci tout particulier à _**Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ __pour ton commentaire qui m'a, je l'espère ,permit de m'améliorer ainsi qu'a _ **MlleSRL68**_ __pour tes compliments sur ce chapitre 1 !

John allait être vraiment en colère quand il rentrerait. Il était parti pour aller travailler il y a peu prêt 40 minutes, ce qui laissait au détective une dizaine de minutes afin de trouver comment calmer son colocataire. Il lui fallait environs 25 minutes avant d'arriver à la clinique tout en prenant en compte les retards du métro. Ce qui voulait dire que John avait appris la nouvelle il y a 15 minutes, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait immédiatement fait demi-tour dans le but de rentrer au plus vite lui demander des comptes.

Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois tout en affichant le nom de John qui tentait de le joindre depuis plus de 10 minutes.

John était vraiment énervé il n'y avait plus aucun doute à cela.

Sherlock soupira et décrocha une seconde son regard du microscope, il balaya d'une main distraite les quelques mèches de cheveux de toutes sortes qui trainaient sur son plan de travail dans le but de vérifier l'expéditeur de l'appel.

Bon cette fois il était peut-être allé un peu loin il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Pour sa défense il avait besoin que John soit totalement concentré sur cette affaire et le fait qu'il travaille à la clinique n'était pas acceptable pour cela. Dans ce genre d'enquête il avait besoin que son précieux docteur soit chaque seconde à ses côtés.

En effet ce matin, alors que John venait de partir travailler, il avait reçu le dossier complet des potentiels suspects pouvant être le fameux « assassin de mariage ». Dans ce dossier étaient référencés tous les profils de ceux travaillant à l'agence. Encore mieux, Mycroft leur avait organisés un premier rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'entreprise dans deux jours. Mais dans deux jours on serait jeudi et John travaillait le jeudi. Et John n'était pas là pour lire le dossier avec lui. Il était insupportable que John ne soit pas là pour l'épauler, pour le couvrir de compliments quand il faisait une déduction des plus impressionnante sans rien y laisser paraitre, pour le faire rire, pour s'inquiéter de son rythme de travail. Oh oui comme il était insupportable que John ne soit pas près de lui.

Alors ce matin, peu après que John soit parti travailler, peu après qu'il ait reçu le dossier des suspects, Sherlock s'était fait passer pour un laboratoire d'analyses médicales et avait appelé la clinique du médecin afin de leur transmettre le grave état dans lequel se trouvait John. Evidemment il s'agissait d'un mensonge, John allait parfaitement bien. Mais Sherlock savait parfaitement que jamais la clinique ne permettrait au jeune médecin de travailler si tous le croyaient souffrant.

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture pourtant il y avait eu autre chose. Quelque chose faisant qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.

-Une mononucléose ?!, s'écria John entrant en trombe dans le salon, Une Mononucléose ?!

C'était ça le petit quelque chose, ce parfum discret qui entourait John lorsqu'il rentrait du travail le soir. Un parfum de femme, un parfum de femme bon marché qui plus est. La déduction avait été rapide, une femme qui ne gagnait pas assez pour se payer un parfum de qualité mais qui passait tout de même du temps avec John sur son lieu de travail, c'était forcément une secrétaire.

-Une mononucléose infectieuse très rare et qui demande des soins immédiats, rectifia Sherlock tout en replongeant le regard dans l'optique son microscope.

-Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi Sherlock ?! répliqua John tout en s'approchant de lui.

Soudain le détective se figea. Le parfum entourait John bien plus que d'habitude. Jamais il n'avait été aussi présent. Que s'était-il passé entre son John et cette minable petite secrétaire qui pensait pouvoir se l'accaparer ? Il sentit une pointe de jalousie grandir au plus profond de son cœur. Il savait que cette situation n'était pas normale mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il devait vérifier, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passer. S'ils s'étaient touchés, s'ils s'étaient enlacés. Oh mon dieu cette idée lui souleva l'estomac de rage. Il se leva et furieux fit face à John.

-Qu'est-ce que-, commença à articuler John qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce revirement de situation. C'était bien à lui d'être fâché non ? Après tout il venait d'être « mis en congé d'une longueur indéterminée » à cause de cette tête de mule de détective qui se croyait tout permis. Pourtant sa colère fut très rapidement remplacée par de l'incompréhension quand le visage de Sherlock vint se loger au creux de son cou.

Sherlock senti le corps de son ami se raidir a se contact mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il humait le parfait cherchant quel avait été le contact trop prolongé à son gout entre John et cette femme qu'il haïssait déjà. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jongler avec ce genre de sentiments. Tout simplement parce que le sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il était n'en avait pas. Du moins en général. Mais cette fois il en ressentait et cette boule au creux de son estomac en était la preuve. John Watson avait toujours été sa faiblesse. Et maintenant il avait l'impression de ne même plus contrôler ce qu'il faisait.

-Je vois que même une mononucléose ne suffit pas à repousser ta chère admiratrice, claqua Sherlock d'un ton sec avant de faire un pas en arrière et de se remettre à ses expériences.

John détourna le regard, les joues rougissantes par ce contact si inhabituel que Sherlock venait de provoquer. Il avait senti les cheveux du détective contre sa joue, son souffle au creux de son cou, une chaleur monter en lui. Jamais le détective ne s'était tenu aussi près de lui. Son imagination s'était bien trop vite emballée devant cette situation ambiguë. Mais il voulait pas se laisser déboussoler pour autant par ce contact qu'il essaya d'oublier, même si sa colère était rapidement retombée après ces idées insensées qui lui venaient en tête. Il s'imagina relever le menton de son colocataire, l'embrasser Sherlock, passer ses mains derrière sa tête afin de prolonger leur baiser, sentir les boucles de Sherlock au creux de ses doigts, coller son bassin brulant au sien, le plaquer contre le mur…, stop il devait se reprendre ! Il se gifla mentalement et se jura de prendre une douche bien froide après tout ça. Fantasmer sur son meilleur ami devait être la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

-Cette « cher admiratrice » comme tu dis m'a enlacée, car figure toi qu'à ce qu'il parait je suis aux portes de la mort ! répliqua John pour se donner une contenance ne voulant rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.

Même si Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas écouter ce que John disait il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une simple accolade amicale et non pas de baisers enflammés entre les deux collègues. Bien qu'il aurait été surprenant que la jeune femme embrasse un homme dont elle venait d'apprendre la grave maladie, et qu'un simple contact salivaire pouvait lui permettre de contracter. Les sentiments étaient vraiment une tare qui freinaient de façon drastique ses capacités de déductions. Il se sentait comme un imbécile d'avoir imaginé tout ça et bien sûr il haïssait le sentiment de devenir un de ces idiot incapable de penser dont il aimait se moquer.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du m'y prendre de cette façon, repris Sherlock sans quitter du regard l'objectif de son microscope, une grippe aurait certainement suffi. Il se racla la gorge. Tu peux me faire un résumé du dossier ? Il avait hâte de changer de sujet.

John sourit en s'asseyant dans sont fauteuil. De la part de Sherlock c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de vraies excuses.

Il prit le dossier étonnement volumineux et en commença la lecture.

-Et bien il y a une dizaine de suspects, ce sont tous ceux ayant participés à l'organisation du mariage où a eu lieu le premier crime, tout porte à croire que le tueur avait côtoyé le couple durant toute l'organisation, et il ne peut pas s'agir d'un membre extérieur puisque seuls les organisateurs avaient la possibilité d'entrer dans le bâtiment afin d'y assassiner le fleuriste.

John stoppa son récit intrigué de voir son colocataire toujours derrière son microscope.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec toutes ces mèches de cheveux ?

-Je cherche des traces de cannabis. Figure-toi qu'on peut les détecter jusqu'à 90 jours après la prise de drogue. Mais je t'en prie continue.

-Heu et bien, commença le médecin légèrement dérouté, heureusement que depuis le temps il était habitué à ce genre de réponses improbables.

-Tu en étais aux suspects. L'encouragea Sherlock qui nota certains résultats dans un carnet.

\- La première sur la liste est celle qui dirige toute cette entreprise de mariage, elle se nomme Maria Remington, il entreprit de tourner la page mais sembla ne rien trouver, elle vient d'avoir la quarantaine mais pas de trace d'enfant, de mariage ou d'une quelconque famille en Angleterre. John fronça les sourcils, il avait depuis bien longtemps compris que ce genre de profil dissimulaient bien des informations.

Sherlock releva la tête de son expérience, il semblait intéressé.

-C'est elle que nous rencontrerons jeudi, se contenta-il de dire. Il n'y vraiment pas d'autre information ?

-Non juste une adresse, c'est vraiment étrange on dirait qu'elle n'a ni amis ni famille, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle a monté son entreprise d'organisation de mariage i ans et que depuis elle fait une grosse marge bénéficiaire en s'occupant de mariages de personnes aisées. D'ailleurs il semble qu'il y a quelques irrégularités dans ses comptes. Elle a transféré de très fortes sommes d'argents en Suisse. Puis plus aucune information sur ce que l'argent est devenu. Tu penses à un faux compte du genre paradis fiscal ?

-Ce serait d'un banal, se plaignit Sherlock, Il est tout à fait possible qu'on la fasse chanter ou encore que la Suisse soit son pays d'origine. Par là je veux dire qu'elle serait en Angleterre sous une fausse identité, ce qui expliquerait qu'on ait aucune trace de son passé.

Le médecin sourit, il aimait provoquer l'attention de son géni de colocataire. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette affaire allait fortement l'intéresser.

-Le second suspect est le chef cuisinier, c'est le traiteur qui s'occupe de la majorité des repas de mariages ainsi que des pièces montées. Il a 37 ans, et des problèmes d'argents, liées à des dettes de jeux apparemment. Il a remporté un concourt de cuisine à Hongkong il y a deux semaines, le même soir où a eu lieu le meurtre du marié., il tourna la page, Oh figure toi qu'il était un ex petit ami de la victime ! Apparemment ça ne s'était pas bien fini entre eux.

Sherlock sourit, il détourna son regard du microscope et plaça ses mains devant son visage tout en se concentrant.

-Donc cet homme a un mobile parfait pour ce crime mais il a aussi un alibi indiscutable.

Indéniablement cette affaire allait le passionner.

-Exact, confirma Watson. La retransmission du concourt se faisait en direct confirmant qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres quand le crime a été commis.

Sherlock se leva et prit place dans son fauteuil face à celui de son ami.

-Continue, affirma-t-il les yeux pétillants d'intérêts.

-Le troisième suspect est le chorégraphe, il s'appelle Juan Pascual, 27 ans et a migré d'argentine il y a une dizaine d'années pour intégrer une école de danse à Londres, mais il a dû arrêter sa carrière il y a deux ans à cause d'une mauvaise chute. Ah et il avait aussi eu une liaison avec son entraineur ce qui avait causé un véritable scandale à l'époque. Après quoi il a décidé de devenir chorégraphe. Il entraine les jeunes couples pour l'ouverture de bal mais son rôle s'arrête là. Apparemment il avait eu une liaison avec le fleuriste quelques semaine avant qu'on le retrouve assassiné.

John leva les yeux du dossier. Sherlock ressemblait à un enfant découvrant ses jouets sous le sapin un matin de noël. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres. Mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Sherlock aussi excité.

-Le mobile pourrait donc facilement être une histoire de rupture, et un danseur est méticuleux ce qui expliquerait qu'on n'ait pas retrouver d'indices sur la victime ! Au suivant !

\- Ensuite il s'agit du chauffeur, il ne semble avoir été qu'en très court contact avec le marié puisqu'il s'est contenté de l'emmener à la cérémonie. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu avant. Il sert de chauffeur à la directrice Maria Remington. Il a 25 ans, se nomme Louis Gerbault, il travail de temps en temps pour l'entreprise de mariage, son rôle semble n'être que conduire l'un des heureux élus jusqu'à l'église ou la mairie. Sa mère et ses deux sœurs vivent à Londres où il est d'ailleurs né.

-Rien d'intéressant ?

John tourna la page.

-Si, apparemment il trainerait régulièrement prêt de l'entreprise, en dehors de ses heures de service. Il a été d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois à trainer dans les locaux de l'entreprise où il n'a pas le droit d'aller, seul le parking au sous-sol lui est autorisé.

Sherlock sauta de son fauteuil ne pouvant contenir son excitation.

-Celui d'après ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

\- Il s'agit de la secrétaire. Gracie Millier, elle a 24 ans et s'est mariée il y a trois mois. Elle a d'ailleurs fait appel à l'entreprise où elle travaille pour organiser son mariage. Elle a été embauchée il y a un an. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est qu'elle disparait de temps en temps de son poste pour réapparaitre sans que personne ne sache où elle était. Bon sang Sherlock comment ton frère fait pour avoir ce genre de détails dans un dossier ?

-Les détails c'est justement ce qui fait la différence dans une affaire comme celle-ci et Mycroft le sait parfaitement, il ne laisse rien au hasard. S'il me fait parvenir cette information c'est qu'elle est importante. Comment il l'obtient ça ne me regarde pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu ne te demandes jamais s'il en a un sur toi ? demanda John taquin.

-Il en a un sur moi, et sur toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Non je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi.

\- Il y a forcement des choses que tu ignores !

\- Non tu es un sujet que je prends très au sérieux John.

L'intéressé ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté que Sherlock se soit ainsi penché sur sa vie ou s'indigner d'être présenté comme un sujet. En tout cas il était certains que certaines choses de son passé pourraient surprendre son colocataire mais il garderait ça pour plus tard Il se replongea dans le dossier.

-Le suivant sur la liste est Ivan Renart. Il a 37 ans et c'est lui qui s'occupe des tenues de mariages. Toutes sont faites sur mesures, il a été apprentis d'un grand couturier, pas grand-chose à dire sur lui non plus. Ah si peut être le fait qu'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec les clients. Au fait pourquoi tu ne lis pas ce dossier toi-même ?

-Je ne veux pas intégrer de données inutiles alors je te laisse les trier pour moi. Tu es un assez bon trieur.

\- Quoi ? Serait-ce un compliment ?! Le plus grand détective du monde est-il malade ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel comme si John l'agaçait profondément mais celui-ci avait bien vu le petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du géni quand il avait utilisé les termes de « plus grand détective du monde ». Il était heureux de voir que ses compliments faisaient toujours leur petit effet.

-Ensuite nous avons Angela Smirnov, elle a 19 ans et est arrivée à Londres il y 8 mois, elle est photographe pour tous types d'événements. Elle a gagné de nombreux concours de photographie dans sa jeunesse ce qui lui a permit de quitter la Russie pour venir en Angleterre. Pas de données sur son passé. C'est elle qui s'occupe de toutes les photographies des mariages depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Apparemment elle a trouvé cet emploi très rapidement grâce à de nombreuses recommandations sur son talent. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a trouvé le corps du fleuriste, les photos du dossier de l'enquête c'est elle qui les a prises.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ces photos sont exploitables. Si Anderson les avaient prises on n'aurait rien pu en tirer, comme d'habitude. Il faut qu'on obtienne toutes les photos qu'elle a prise lors du mariage qui a mal tourné, le tueur se trouve forcement sur l'une d'elles.

-L'organisateur se nomme Rémi Smith, il a 41 ans et c'est lui s'occupe de l'organisation générale du mariage. Il vit un divorce compliqué du fait que sa femme demande la garde exclusive de leur enfant. Il a quelques problèmes d'alcool et a fait de la prison lorsqu'il avait 20 ans pour coups et blessures. Il a été forcé de suivre plusieurs thérapies de gestion de la colère.

\- Un tueur sanguin, il aurait pu se faire manipuler et pousser à assassiner les deux victimes. Ou alors il les connaissait bien avant tout ça. Trop de données nous échappent.

Tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé le détective continuait de parler sur toutes les possibilités envisageables. A chaque nouvelle idée il tournait la tête vers John faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes contre ses pommettes. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallins plongeants dans ceux bleu profond du médecin à la recherche de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles possibilités. A la recherche de la réponse de l'énigme qu'il se posait. John habituellement lui permettait de canaliser ses pensées, de se concentrer. Mais aujourd'hui le regard bleu océan le déconcertait et ses pensées se brouillaient au lieu de s'arranger logiquement comme elles le faisaient d'habitude. Que cette situation fût détestable, il devait vraiment trouver ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête en ce moment.

-Enfin le dernier suspect est Rita Macglover, elle a 67 ans et travaille comme comptable, elle a été suspectée d'avoir assassinée ses deux maris mais aucune preuve n'a jamais été retrouvées permettant un emprisonnement. Elle a eu un petit accro avec le couple de mariés en raison de leur homosexualité. Elle a affirmé que dieu viendrait les punir et un mois après le marié à été retrouvés mort.

-Fantastique ! s'exclama Sherlock, il faut que tout soit parfait pour jeudi nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire démasquer en tant que faux couple tant que je n'ai pas résolu cette enquête !

\- On ne se fera pas démasquer après tout jouer le rôle d'un couple ça ne doit pas être si dur.

\- Certainement, si autant d'abrutis apprécient le mariage, faire semblant d'être fiancé doit être amusant non ? D'ailleurs où est ta bague John ? S'il avait été concentré il aurait remarqué directement que John ne la portait pas, mais il avait été lent, encore une fois John avait anesthésié le flux de ses pensées et il avait louper une information, une information importante.

\- J'avais peur de la perdre alors j'ai préféré la garder en sécurité, dit-il en se levant et en reposant le dossier sur la table du salon, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti le petit étui.

Sans prévenir Sherlock bondit du canapé et lui prit l'étui des mains.

-John tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'oublier, si on montre la vidéo de la demande en mariage et que tu ne portes pas de bague ça va sembler suspect. Promets-moi de ne plus la retirer.

Il sorti la bague de l'étui, il s'agissait d'une chevalière en argent surmontée d'un petit dimant en son centre, elle restait masculine tout en exprimant une certaine douceur.

Délicatement, Sherlock pris la main de John dans la sienne et passa doucement la bague à l'annulaire de son colocataire.

-J-Je promets de la garder.

John senti un flot d'hormones l'envahir, des idées de plus en plus provocantes prenant le dessus, il avait besoin d'une douche très froide pour se remettre de ce contact, pour se remettre de la peau si douce de Sherlock qui avait tenu sa main entre la sienne, qui avait fait passer la bague tout au long de son doigt sans quitter ses yeux du regard, si ils se devaient d'êtres aussi proche durant toute la durée de l'enquête John ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il arriverait a contrôler toutes ses pulsions.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une journée de révélations

John posa les sacs de courses sur le palier. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement afin de s'y engouffrer. C'était dingue, est ce que tous les retraités de cette ville se donnaient rendez-vous pour faire les courses en même temps ? La fin d'après-midi du mercredi n'était pas si prisée d'habitude mais il pouvait comprendre que la fraicheur d'un supermarché climatisé attire tout ce troisième âge. Il entreprit de remplir le frigo après en avoir sorti toutes les expériences louches qu'il pouvait y trouver. Sherlock ne serait pas ravi mais il n'avait pas le choix après tout se nourrir était plus important que la congélation d'une main. John soupira. Un mois de salaire en plus n'aurait vraiment été du luxe, il avait dû retirer certains articles afin que sa carte soit acceptée. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sherlock, d'ailleurs où était-il celui-là ? Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Comme pour lui répondre son téléphone sonna.

« Saint Joseph dans 15 minutes, soit à l'heure ! :D. SH »

John bloqua sur ce message. Il regarda sa montre. 18H45.

Tout d'abord il était presque impossible pour lui de rejoindre l'église St Joseph en si peu de temps mais le plus important était que Sherlock n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'émoji avec lui !

John fini de remplir le frigo en toute hâte. Il se mit à courir à la recherche de ses clefs, claqua la porte derrière lui et appela un taxi de la main.

« Saint Joseph vite ! » se contenta il de dire au chauffeur.

« Un nouveau meurtre ? » envoya John

« Bien mieux ! 😉. SH »

John ne sa faisait vraiment pas à ces nouveaux emoji. Qu'est ce qui pouvais être bien mieux qu'un meurtre ? Tous à coup il senti sa respiration s'accélérer, et si c'était un rendez-vous ?

« De quoi il s'agit ? »

« Surprise ! 😊 » reçu-t-il quelques secondes seulement après.

Mais qu'est ce que Sherlock avait en ce moment ? Il était vraiment troublant. Bon ça ne lui déplaisait pas, pas du tout même. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher du détective. Il était dans tous ses états il était tout à fait possible qu'il interprète mal certains signes. Sherlock n'avait jamais été ouvertement ambiguë avec lui. D'ailleurs il doutait du fait que le détective puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était une attirance à sens unique, une attirance qui n'amènerai rien de bon. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'au fond le détective le considère comme autre chose qu'un ami. Il se gifla mentalement. C'était n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il pouvait y gagner ça serait d'avoir ruiner sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Il refusait de s'imaginer perdre Sherlock. Il aurait peut-être dû céder aux avances de la gentille secrétaire… Pourtant la seule chose qui lui vint en tète ce furent les idées sulfureuses qui lui venaient quand Sherlock se tenait un peu trop près de lui. Jamais Lucia ne pourrait remplacer Sherlock, mais peut être qu'elle pourrait lui permettre d'apaiser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son colocataire. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de mieux se contrôler, la dernière fois, quand Sherlock avait amené son visage au creux de son cou, quand il avait pu sentir la respiration chaude du géni contre sa peau il avait cru perdre la tête. Il avait senti la chaleur parcourir son corps, il avait dû batailler pour ne pas poser ses mains sur le corps du génie, pour ne pas écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une nouvelle fois la chaleur parcouru son corps à cette idée.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une solution à tout ça. Heureusement que la chaleur écrasante de ce début de mois de juin lui donnait une excuse valable pour passer autant de temps à prendre des douches froides.

-On y est, monsieur, se contenta de dire le chauffeur, sortant John de ses pensées.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, heu attendez ,il sorti son portefeuille et tendit un billet que l'homme s'empressa de prendre.

John sorti du véhicule. Il reconnu sans peine la silhouette de Sherlock discutant avec Lestrade devant l'église. Au tour d'eux s'attroupaient une dizaine de policiers qui posaient des bandes de sécurité.

Il s'approcha d'eux. Lestrade se tourna vers John avec un air excédé.

-Ah enfin ! Fait en sorte qu'il se calme je n'en peux plus !

\- Mais ces idiots ont bougé les corps ! Comment ils veulent que je travaille s'ils détruisent toutes les preuves !

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon je vous laisse entrer mais en échange il va me falloir des résultats parce que les affaires qui touchent à la religion peuvent mettre le pays entier dans la panade !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda John.

\- Saint Joseph est une église touristique, et depuis ce matin sept personnes ont été retrouvées mortes le seul point commun c'est que tous sont passés par ce lieu touristique, c'est trop pour être une coïncidence, de plus seul de fervent chrétiens ont été touchés, aucun musulman ou bouddhiste visitant l'Eglise n'est mort. On vient d'ailleurs de retrouver l'évêque mort lui aussi, expliqua Lestrade.

En s'enfonçant dans l'église John remarqua trois cadavres ayant été placés cotes à cotes pour facilité leur envoie à la morgue. Il comprenait que Sherlock se soit énervé, la position du corps donnait généralement beaucoup d'indices sur les circonstances des crimes.

Indéniablement John aurait préféré un rendez-vous avec Sherlock plutôt que cette scène macabre.

\- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas un meurtre !, lança John.

\- C'est bien mieux qu'un meurtre ! C'est un septuple meurtre ! , répondit Sherlock les yeux brillants.

Pour autant la déception de John ne lui échappa pas. Il avait tendance à oublier que sa passion pour les meurtres n'enchantait pas autant son coéquipier. Il s'en voulu, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le seul fait de voir la mine déçue de John suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à lui redonner ce sourire qu'il appréciait tant. Bon la façon la plu simple était de résoudre cette affaire.

Pourtant il bloquait, son cerveau bloquait, comme si toutes ses pensées étaient floutées. L'idée de la déception de John l'empêchait de se concentrer. L'idée de pouvoir perdre ses capacités le terrifiait. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Les détails, il devait faire attention aux détails. Il tenta de chasser l'image de John de son esprit sans succès, il se tourna, se mettant dos au médecin. Ce serait peut-être plus simple s'il n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Non enfaite c'était encore pire quand il ne le voyait pas. Il sentit la peur l'envahir. Il était incapable de se concentrer, incapable de résoudre cette affaire, incapable de rendre son sourire à John.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? , Il le regardait avec un air sincèrement inquiet.

Sherlock secoua la tête tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

-O-Oui tout va bien

John fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une petite bouteille d'eau.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas prit le temps de boire un coup aujourd'hui, il lui tendit la bouteille, je refuse de te laisser déshydraté !

Sherlock lui sourit doucement, John était vraiment touchant à toujours penser aux autres, il avait de la chance d'avoir le blond à ses côtés.

John s'approcha à moins d'un pas de lui, il tendit la main pour en poser le dos contre son front à la recherche de fièvre. Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer la présence de smiley dans ses textos.

Ce contact envoya au détective une dose de dopamine assez importante pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je sais j'ai trouvé ! S'écria-t-il, J'ai résolu l'affaire !

Lestrade s'approcha

-déjà ? je sais que je vous avais demandé de faire vite mais de là à le résoudre en cinq minutes...

Il était toujours aussi impressionné par les capacités du détective.

\- C'est simple, tout est dans les détails ! Il s'approcha du corps. Qu'est ce que tu vois John ?

-Hé bien…, John détailla le corps sans vie de l'évêque que Sherlock pointait du doigt, pas de trace sur le cadavre donc on peut supposer que cela est dû à un empoisonnement…

Une pensée le traversa.

« Les hosties ? Il y avait du poison dans les hosties ? C'est pour ça que seuls les chrétiens sont morts ? »

« Ça aurait pu être une possibilité mais non, il n'y a pas de messe le mercredi, concentre-toi sur ce que porte l'évêque »

John détailla la robe immaculée, elle ne portait aucune trace, il s'intéressa alors à l'étole violette, il toucha le tissu, remarqua sa douceur. Il savait qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose. Qu'est ce que Sherlock avait pu voir lui ayant permit de clore cette affaire. Soudain il la remarqua, légèrement dissimulée sous l'étole pendait une petite croix en métal dont le bas semblait oxydé. De petites plaques vertes et roses y étaient dispersées.

John releva les yeux vers Sherlock, il était ravi, il avait trouvé.

\- Quand le prête se penchait au-dessus du bénitier afin d'apporter sa bénédiction, la croix trop longue devait avoir tendance à toucher l'eau, or avec le temps le fer s'est oxydé et à permit le développement de micro-bactéries, ce sont elles qui ont empoissonnée l'eau bénite. Il est d'usage quand on rentre dans une église de tremper la main dans l'eau afin de faire un signe de croix. D'une façon où d'une autre ils ont ensuite ingéré ces bactéries ce qui a entrainé leur mort ! expliqua le détective.

Sherlock se sentait beaucoup mieux, il n'avait pas perdu ses capacités de déduction et John avait retrouvé le sourire, qu'est ce que les scènes de crimes pouvaient être fabuleuses !

\- Très bien je vais faire analyser l'eau, reconnu-t-il en regardant Sherlock s'éloigner, sinon il y a encore l'affaire des diamants volés ou celle de la perruque disparue si ça t'intéresse !

\- Ennuyeux ! se contenta de lançer Sherlock sans se retourner.

John serra chaleureusement la main du lieutenant de police et s'engouffra à la suite de son meilleur ami.

\- C'était vraiment fabuleux Sherlock ! Comme toujours !

John arborait un large sourire, il se sentait fier d'avoir réussi à comprendre ce qu'avait vu le détective.

Dehors la température s'était abaissée laissant une brise agréable les envelopper. Elle fit voleter quelques mèches brunes de Sherlock.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé John. dit Sherlock posant un regard doux sur son coéquipier.

Celui-ci releva les épaules, fier du compliment si rare à obtenir de la part du génie. La rareté de ces mots les rendant encore bien plus précieux.

-Il est déjà tard dépêchons nous de rentrer , se contenta-t-il de rajouter avant de lever la main pour appeler un taxi.

\- C'est une excellente idée Sherlock ! lui répondit John gaiment.

Le trajet se passa en silence, pas un silence tendu et pesant, non c'était un silence serein, un de ces silence qui permet de profiter du moment, de profiter de la présence d'un être cher.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta Sherlock brisa le silence.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour demain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit John apparemment peu convaincu.

Sherlock sorti le premier, son trousseau de clef en main.

Son colocataire fut heureux de retrouver la présence du brun au sein de leur appartement. Comment lui expliquer qu'il craignait bien plus de craquer et de lui sauter dessus que le fait que leur couverture soit découverte.

\- Tu sais que si ça te dérange je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, je sais très bien que l'homosexualité ne te mets pas très à l'aise, rajouta Sherlock en ouvrant la porte

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'homosexualité ! répondit John en entrant.

Sherlock leva un sourcil de toute évidence pas convaincu.

John se dirige vers la cuisine. Si il se devait d'avoir cette discussion avec Sherlock il aurait besoin d'un petit remontant. Une bouteille de Scotch ferait l'affaire. Le premier verre fut rapide à avaler

\- C'est juste que... tu sais quand ma sœur Harry à fait son coming-out tout ne s'est pas vraiment très bien passer pour elle… Harry a dû se battre afin de se faire accepter mais toutes les remarques, toutes les insultes, toutes les critiques qu'elle a du endurer.. je me demande parfois comment elle s'en est sortie »

John sentant que sa gorge s'asséchait se resservit un verre.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait été plus facile pour elle de se faire passer pour une hétéro ?

Sherlock s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, juste qu'il faut être capable d'endurer beaucoup si l'on veut être soit même, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu sa force au même âge !

\- Ta sœur est sans aucun doute une femme courageuse, elle a toujours fait de son mieux pour être à ta hauteur, à la hauteur de son grand frère parti à l'armée se battant pour son pays.

\- Je pense que tu as raison mais il est parfois plus simple de cacher certaines choses que d'en assumer les conséquences.

Son verre à la main John rejoignit son fauteuil.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le regard des autre te contrôlait à ce point.

\- Il ne me contrôle pas ! Seulement si je peu l'éviter autant que personne ne sache.

Il finit son verre d'un trait.

\- Que personne ne sache quoi ?

John ne répondit pas. Il était incapable d'avouer ses sentiments.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi stressé. Je ne vois pas qui dans ton entourage pourrait douter de ton hétérosexualité. Apres tout tu as un nombre de conquête a ton actif assez élevé pour que le doute ne soit plus permit.

La fin de la phrase claqua ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

John fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton que Sherlock employait pout lui parler. Comment se permettait il de le juger sur ses relations. Rajoutant à cela l'effet de l'alcool il en devint irascible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de ma sexualité ou encore de mon attirance pour qui que ce soit ! , attaqua le blond.

-Oh je t'en prie John on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert !

John se renfrogna. Il refusait de subir une seconde de plus le ton dédaigneux de son camarade. Cela ajouté à l'alcool il ne réfléchit plus à contrôler ses mots.

\- Ah oui et si je te dis que j'ai eu une aventure avec un soldat en Afganisant tu vas me dire que ça aussi tu le savais ?!

Sherlock leva un regard surpris cherchant une trace de mensonge dans le regard du blond.

Mais celui-ci ne dissimulait rien, la seule chose qui importait était de retirer à Sherlock son petit sourire narquois.

\- Et si je te dis que je l'ai aimé ? Que j'ai partagé son lit ? ?! Tu ne sais pas tout Sherlock, loin de là alors je t'interdit de me juger !

Sur ses mots il se leva en direction de sa chambre satisfait d'avoir mouché le génie, même si il regretterait certainement le lendemain toutes ces révélations qu'il s'était promis de garder à jamais pour lui .

Seul dans le salon Sherlock était silencieux, mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait.

Non pas de rage mais de bonheur.

John avait eu une aventure avec un homme. John avait aimé un Homme.

C'était comme si une barrière invisible venait d'éclater, la barrière qui le gardait si loin de John.

John n'était pas hétéro, John était bi et même si il cherchait à dissimuler cette partie de lui elle existait belle et bien.

Oh pour que Sherlock ne la détecte pas avant John avait du l'enfouir au plus profond de lui, allant presque jusqu'à l'oublier lui-même.

Le détective se leva plus heureux que jamais.

Dansait dans la tête la possibilité d'un après avec John, la possibilité de plus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, le soulagement qu'il ressentait était incroyable, comme si un poids énorme lui avait été retiré des épaules .

John pouvait être à lui, John devait être à lui. Il espérait celui depuis tellement de temps et maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était possible.

Le bonheur gonfla son cœur tandis qu'il rejoignait son lit.

Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, loin de la colère déjà éteinte de John.

Lui aussi était heureux, heureux d'avoir pu révéler un de ses plus gros secret à son meilleur ami.

Il se demandait si il avait bien fait, sentant ses nerfs lâcher il avait préféré quitter la pièce.

Sans ça il aurait fait une bêtise, il n'avait été qu'a deux doigts de révéler ses sentiments au détective, chaque jour il devenait plus dur de résister au charme fou de son colocataire, il était au bord de la rupture, il luttait chaque seconde contre l'envie irrépétibles de le plaquer contre un mur dans le but de l'embrasser.

Demain encore il devrait se contrôler, mais, face aux pupilles azur du beau brun, sa détermination risquait bien de vaciller. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque.


	4. Chapitre 4: Quelle fantastique journée

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude je te remercie_ _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ _pour ton adorable review qui me donne envie de continuer d'écrire ainsi que_ _ **ame197**_ _pour ton intérêt envers cette fic !_

6h35.

John éteint son réveil dès que celui-ci commença à sonner, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il s'en voulait, hier il avait fait n'importe quoi ! Raconter à Sherlock son aventure en Afghanistan, mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Bien-sûr l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien mais ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante. Maintenant il redoutait de croiser son colocataire. Et s'il voulait lui en parler ? Oh mon dieu que cette idée était gênante. Il s'en voulait d'avoir loupé une occasion de se taire. Il soupira avant de se redresser sur son lit, leur première journée d'enquête débutait dans quelques temps et pourtant déjà rien n'allait. Son mal de tête n'arrangeait rien, boire était vraiment une idée des plus idiotes. Il se leva enfin, sachant très bien que les cernes présentes sous ses yeux trahiraient son manque de sommeil. Cette journée allait vraiment être abominable.

Sherlock était dans le salon depuis le début de la matinée, il avait hâte de commencer cette enquête sous couverture. Il avait de nombreuses fois feuilleté le dossier à la recherche de nouveaux indices, chacun des suspects l'intriguait et il avait hâte de pouvoir fourrer son nez dans tout ça. Il regarda l'horloge, John venait certainement de se réveiller.

Il espérait que le médecin avait dormi plus que lui. Comment fermer l'œil quand vous apprenez que finalement vous avez peut-être une chance d'être avec la personne dont la présence suffit à électriser l'ensemble de vos sens ? Sherlock s'était posé mille questions cette nuit. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec John pour lui faire comprendre ce qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Il devait bien avouer que même lui n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire, il était sur d'une seule chose, il voulait John comme il n'avait jamais voulu qui que ce soit. La seule chose qui le retenait d'en parler ouvertement à son colocataire était la peur, la peur de le perdre. Alors il avait cherché sur internet comment se rapprocher de John. La plupart des sites s'accordaient sur un point, pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un lui offrir un cadeau pouvait être un bon moyen, alors il lui avait offert une bague, mais ça n'avait pas marché. D'autres sites conseillaient de se renouveler, alors il avait commencé à rajouter des smileys à ses textos, ça n'avait pas été concluant non plus. Enfin il était conseillé de surprendre son partenaire, mais John n'avait pas apprécié la surprise du septuple meurtre. Lui il aurait adoré un septuple meurtre surprise ! Les interactions sociales n'étaient vraiment pas son fort et ces sites semblaient totalement inutiles.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge, John prenait vraiment du temps pour se doucher en ce moment, le jeune médecin semblait avoir du mal à supporter la chaleur de l'été. Heureusement leur rendez-vous était tôt dans la matinée, ils rencontreraient Maria Remington à 8h30 et quand tous les détails du faux mariage auront été réglés, ce sera au tour de Rita McGlover, la comptable suspectée d'avoir assassinée ses deux maris, d'être passée au crible ! Cette journée allait vraiment être formidable !

Après une dizaine de minutes John fini par arriver dans le salon.

-S'lut, lança t'il négligemment à Sherlock.

Leurs regards se croisèrent comme un accord tacite. Ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passer hier. Ça allait au détective, même s'il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de tout connaitre de John, il respectait son silence, il ne voulait pas le forcer, il lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Sherlock savait que John finirait par se confier, il était son meilleur ami, malgré son caractère de sociopathe le géni savait être présent et écouter.

-Tu me fait une tasse de thé ? dit-il pour briser le silence.

-Bien sûr, répondit John soulagé de ne pas avoir à se justifier de son comportement de la veille.

Il posa la théière sur le feu puis jeta un œil à son colocataire, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit non plus, cela ne le surprenait pas, Sherlock ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Ce matin pourtant les cernes contrastaient nettement avec la peau couleur de marbre du jeune homme, elles avaient presque la même couleur que la chemise prune dont il s'était vêtu. Chemise dont les deux boutons du haut étaient défait laissant entrevoir le début du torse finement sculpté du détective. Et merde John avait besoin d'une nouvelle douche froide. Même en été les chemises de Sherlock étaient toujours parfaitement cintrées, sont élégance était permanente, par cette aura de géni qu'il dégageait et son allure noble il impressionnait généralement tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. John n'avait pas été impressionné, il avait été attiré. Tout dans la façon d'être du détective le fascinait, comment ne pas être attiré par une telle singularité ?

Le sifflement de l'eau bouillante le sorti de ses pensées, il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose.

Il se dépêcha d'apporter la tasse infusée sans en renverser une goutte.

-Tu as déjà des pistes ? demanda le médecin.

-Bien sûr ! Si j'ai choisi un rendez-vous si tôt c'est pour que le voiturier soit toujours dans les parages ! Tu t'occuperas de distraire la directrice pendant que j'irais l'interroger. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre jusqu'au jour du mariage pour le rencontrer sachant qu'il est l'un des principaux suspects !

-La distraire ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen, répondit Sherlock en sirotant sa tasse, tu peux essayer de lui faire un numéro de charme je suis certain que tu peux séduire n'importe qui.

John tourna la tête pour cacher le rougissement de ses joues.

-J'essaierais d'être à la hauteur. Promit-il.

Le regard de Sherlock se posa sur l'annulaire de John, voir que la bague y était toujours présente lui réchauffa le cœur. John avait tenu sa promesse de la garder. John tenait toujours ses promesses, jamais il ne le décevrait.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que John aussi s'était attaché à cette bague, après tout c'était avec elle que tout avait commencé, la demande de Sherlock l'avait ébranlé. Tout ce qu'il croyait avait été, durant ce laps de temps, remis en question, offrant à John l'idée de sentiments entre lui et son camarade.

Le détective ayant fini sa tasse de thé se leva après avoir rejeter un dernier coup d'œil à son portable.

-Allons-y ! Nous devons arriver en même temps que la directrice de l'agence on ne doit pas louper le chauffeur !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte une pluie battante les surprit. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'apporter une fraicheur reposante en comparaison avec la chaleur étouffante des fins d'après-midi.

Cela ne fit que rendre Sherlock encore plus heureux encore, celle pluie lui offrait une occasion unique de porter son cher manteau en été. Cette journée était vraiment fantastique.

John se saisit d'un grand parapluie, la fraicheur lui faisait un bien fou et finissait de le réveiller après cette nuit agitée.

-Tu imagines si nous attrapons le tueur dès aujourd'hui ?

-Je serais déçu, cette affaire a du potentiel.

C'était vrai il était réellement intrigué par ces deux crimes, il serait vraiment déçu de retrouver l'ennui de l'été, il ne supportait pas l'inaction, ça lui donnait l'impression de stagner, il avait besoin d'un vrai crime, d'une vraie stimulation. Cette affaire qui se présentait à eux était parfaite pour cela. Son instinct lui assurait qu'il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

John fit un pas de coté dans le but d'éviter une flaque d'eau laissant quelques seconde Sherlock sous la pluie battante.

Il pouffa de rire devant la tête désabusée de Sherlock qui secouait ses boucles pour en dissiper l'eau. Le visage profondément outré du géni était hilarant et John n'avait pu se retenir de rire, soutirant un sourire à Sherlock devant l'amusement de son partenaire.

-C'est malin, répliqua Sherlock, de quoi je vais avoir l'air si j'arrête « le tueur de marié » dans cet état !

Il était vrai que trempé il n'avait pas fière allure.

\- « Le tueur de marié » ? Je pense qu'on pourrait trouver un meilleur nom !

\- Comme « le tueur anti-union conjugale » ?

\- N'oublions pas qu'il a aussi tué un jardinier ! Le « défloreur » !

Cette fois ci ce fut Sherlock qui éclat d'un rire franc devant l'ambiguïté du nom. John savait qu'il était très déplacé de rire d'un crime, mais malgré tout le fait que les tensions entre lui et son compagnon soit apaisées le ravissait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent arrivés devant le grand bâtiment estampillé du nom « Remington's Events ». Aucun doute ils étaient au bon endroit. Sherlock poussa la porte tandis que John rangeait son parapluie.

Ils arrivèrent au centre d'un grand hall orné d'un tapis rouge sang, autour d'eux s'étendaient des colonnes marbrées ainsi que deux escaliers en tous points parallèles dont les marches semblaient ne pas finir.

Une jeune femme sortie de derrière son bureau pour venir les accueillir.

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Gracie Millier, déduit directement Sherlock, elle ne pouvait être que la secrétaire de l'agence à la vue des classeurs qu'elle portait et des récentes traces d'encre sur ses doigts. Son annulaire présentait une petite bague dorée signe de son récent mariage comme l'indiquait le profil du dossier.

La jeune femme était plutôt petite, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une longue tresse, laissant ressortir ses grands yeux noisette sous lesquels étaient disséminés de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Ses fines lunettes rondes et dorées ajoutaient une touche de raffinement au simple tailleur gris clair cintré qu'elle portait.

-Vous êtes en avance mais Mme Remington va bientôt arriver, je vous conduis directement à son bureau ! ajouta telle tout sourire.

Les deux compères suivirent la discrète assistante jusqu' a un ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage le plus élevé avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Je suis Gracie Millier, je vous reverrais certainement d'ici quelques jours c'est moi qui m'occupe des faireparts ! dit-elle en leur serrant la main.

-Je ne doute pas du fait que ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec vous, répondit John qui ne semblait pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard réprobateur au médecin. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes et il était déjà sorti de son personnage de jeune fiancé homosexuel. Pour le reprendre il lui donna un coup de coude sec dans les côtes.

John sembla comprendre le message car il se reprit.

-Moi et mon fiancé sommes certains que vous ferez du très bon travail, n'est-ce pas chaton ? dit-il tout sourire avant de se tourner vers le détective.

Chaton ?! Sérieusement ?! pensa Sherlock totalement déstabilisé alors que son présumé compagnon prenait se main dans la sienne. Il était évident que John n'avait pas bien prit la remontrance de son compagnon.

-Bien-sûr poussin, répliqua t'il immédiatement se voilant du même sourire faux que John.

-Vous êtes vraiment adorable, sourit Gracie avant de leur tourner le dos pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

John en profita pour rendre à Sherlock le petit coup dans les cotes qu'il venait de lui donner, ce à quoi le détective répondit en lui faisant un croche pieds, John s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir devant Sherlock qui pouffa de rire comme un gamin. Il se tourna vers lui en lui tirant fugacement la langue signe qu'il assumait totalement ce genre de gamineries.

John se releva visiblement bien plus amuser qu'en colère contre le jeune homme. Il était rare d'entendre Sherlock pouffer de rire comme une adolescente et ce bruit suffisait à donner à John l'envie de rire.

-Tout va bien ? sembla s'inquiéter Gracie.

-Parfaitement, répondit Sherlock à la place de l'intéressé, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui il a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes il a eu une nuit agitée.

Sherlock ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre mais John se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, Gracie aussi rougit face à l'insinuation d'une nuit agitée entre les deux hommes rendant John incapable de marcher correctement le lendemain.

-J-je vous laisse vous installez begueilla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte du grand bureau et de faire demi-tour toujours aussi gênée.

-Sherlock sérieusement tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de détails !

-Quels détails ? demanda Sherlock qui semblait ne toujours pas avoir saisie l'énormité qu'il venait de dire.

John leva les yeux au ciel, au moins il était sûr que toutes ses chances avec la jeune femme avaient été anéanties en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

La pièce était relativement grande pour un bureau, une immense baie vitrée s'étendait sur tout le côté droit donnant une belle vue sur les toits de Londres où tombait actuellement une pluie diluvienne.

A gauche se trouvait une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livre d'auteurs dont John n'avait jamais entendu parler, devant lui se dressait un grand bureau sur lequel ne reposait aucune photographie signe de la solitude de la directrice, deux fauteuils confortables étaient disposés devant le bureau, sans aucun doute la place des futurs fiancés que recevait régulièrement la directrice. Derrière le bureau s'étendaient deux grand tableaux représentant des paysages enneigés.

-Je suis désolée de l'attente je me suis retrouvée bloquée par la pluie.

Venait d'entrer dans la pièce une grande dame aux cheveux tirés en arrière par un chignons stricte. D'un signe de tête elle salua les deux hommes puis se plaça derrière le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Dit-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Elle semblait réellement épuisée, ce qui était facilement explicable par le fait que deux meurtres se soient produit dans l'enceinte de son entreprise. Ses yeux verts étaient soulignés par de grosses cernes autour desquels des rides naissantes prenaient place. Ses cheveux brun clair semblaient avoir été attachés en toute hâte, il était indéniable qu'elle était proche du burn-out tant la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Elle sorti de leurs étui une paire de lunettes qui renforcèrent l'image stricte de la directrice.

-Monsieur Holmes et Monsieur Watson donc, elle sorti un dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau, pour quand souhaitez-vous organiser le mariage ?

\- Fin aout, répondit Sherlock sans aucune hésitation.

\- Eh bien votre frère m'avait prévenu que le délai serait court mais j'imaginais que nous aurions plus de temps, bien sûr nous faisons des miracles, sourit-elle. Mr Holmes s'est déjà occupé d'une grande partie de la paperasse. Vous n'avez plus qu'a signer ses documents, dit-elle en leur tendant un petit paquet de feuilles.

-Nous avons entendu dire qu'il y avait eu quelques petits « problèmes » avec certains mariages récemment, lança Sherlock sans aucun tact.

La directrice sembla profondément embêtée par la remarque du détective.

-Il est vrai que nous avons dû faire face à deux tristes décès mais cela n'aura aucune incidence sur la qualité de votre mariage que nous vous promettons qu'il sera parfait. Mr Holmes nous as déjà fait parvenir la liste des invités et nous a indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage en petit comité. Nous vous assurons que personne ne sera au courant nous garantissons un anonymat total, nous connaissons bien votre popularité et croyez-moi nous avons l'habitude de nous occuper de mariages de gens influents.

\- Etes vous sur d'être capable de nous assurer un mariage parfait ? Vous êtes pourtant proche de la faillite si je ne me trompe pas.

La directrice lui lança un regard paniqué, se demandant comment il pouvait être au courant des problèmes que rencontrait l'entreprise.

-Derrière vous, il manque un tableau, l'emplacement est vide, pour en venir à vendre un Savrassov il faut de sérieux problèmes d'argents, je suppose que ça a de l'être un déchirement de vous séparer d'une telle pièce.

-Je vous que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation, sourit doucement la directrice, il est vrai que nous rencontrons certaines difficultés à la suite des récents évènements mais je ne compte pas mettre la clef sous la porte aussi rapidement, vous savez il m'a fallut me battre pour arriver jusqu'ici alors je vous assure que votre mariage sera absolument parfait.

John se sentait que la directrice n'était pas loin de craquer, il se sentit obligé de contrebalancer avec la dureté de Sherlock.

-Je ne doute pas que vous ferez un travail remarquable, lui sourit-il.

La gentillesse sincère de John pouvait redonner du baume au cœur a quasiment n'importe qui.

La directrice sembla se reprendre et lança un regard sincèrement reconnaissant au jeune homme.

-Nous pouvons vous proposez plusieurs offres, dit-elle en sortant plusieurs brochures sur la table, bien évidemment le prix diffèrera en fonction de ce que vous souhaitez.

John faillis s'étouffer en voyant le prix indiqué sur chacune des brochures. Il n'y avait plus à douter qu'ils étaient dans un établissement de luxe.

-Nous prendrons la plus cher, répondit simplement Sherlock sachant pertinemment que son frère couvrait toutes les dépenses, nous ne pouvons acceptez un mariage sans un couturier pour nos tenues sur mesure ou un traiteur ayant reçu moins de quatre étoiles à sa carte.

John savait pertinemment que Sherlock faisait exprès de paraitre précieux, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas rencontrer le reste de leurs suspects qui étaient loin d'être des éléments que tout le monde pouvait se payer. Mais il soupçonnait aussi le détective de prendre un malin plaisir à faire débourser une forte somme d'argent à son frère, enfaite le simple fait de pouvoir embêter son frère semblait le réjouir au plus haut point.

La décision de Sherlock sembla ravir l'organisatrice, se rendant compte que ce couple de clients était prêt débourser une très forte somme pour leur mariage.

-Je vous prends rendez vous avec notre comptable au plus vite pour pouvoir régler le détail des dépenses ! sourit-elle comme si cette arrivée d'argent lui ôtait un poids énorme des épaules.

Un détail a plus de cinq chiffres ! pensa le docteur qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à la vue de tout le luxe que promettait ce mariage, si Sherlock était habitué à l'abondance, lui venait d'une famille modeste et l'armée lui avait appris à ne pas s'attacher aux choses matérielles.

La directrice appuya sur un bouton du téléphone présent sur son bureau.

Quelques secondes à peine après Gracie apparut, essoufflée, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Oui madame ?

-Porte ça aux archives, répondit fermement Mme Remington en lui donnant le dossier maintenant bien rempli qui contenait les informations sur le mariage prochain de John et Sherlock.

-Bien-sûr Madame, répondit la secrétaire en disparaissant avec le dossier bien trop volumineux pour ses bras frêles.

La directrice regarda sa montre.

-Et bien je pense que nous avons régler principaux les détails dit la directrice prête à se lever.

Sherlock lança un coup de coude à John signe qu'il devait retenir la directrice pendant qu'il allait fouiner dans les environs. Si celle-ci était prête à partir c'est que son chauffeur devait l'attendre non loin d'ici.

John fronça les sourcils, il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude que ses cotes ne supportaient pas.

-J'ai encore quelques questions si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! exprima le médecin en faisant son sourire le plus doux.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse pour partir quand un hurlement éclata. Le cri déchira le calme de la matinée, il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde aux compères pour réagir.

Comme un même homme John et Sherlock se jetèrent de leurs fauteuils dans la direction du cri.

Ils sortirent du bureau et coururent comme des dératés dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les différentes personnes intriguées par ce bruit qui venait de perturber leur tranquille matinée. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'ils savaient être fait pour l'action, ils pouvaient sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans leurs veines telle une drogue dont ils ne pourraient jamais se défaire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de tomber devant l'origine du cri.

Des feuilles de dossier maculaient le sol, à quelques mètres de la Gracie vomissait tout le contenu de son estomac sur le carrelage blanc du couloir tant l'odeur était insoutenable.

John se retint de peu de faire de même mais il poussa la porte qui avait été ouverte par la secrétaire il y a quelques secondes de ça.

Il s'agissait d'une porte d'une épaisseur impressionnante, mais c'était compréhensible quand on sait qu'elle permettait d'assurer l'anonymat des différents clients venus se marier sans que quiconque ne soit mis au courant. Derrière cette porte se trouvaient de nombreux rayonnages contenant des piles de dossiers confidentiels dont quasiment personne n'avait l'accès.

Au centre de la salle des archives, allongé sur le dos, gisait un cadavre à moitié décomposé semblant fixer le plafond de ses pupilles vides. La chaleur des derniers jours avait rendu l'odeur totalement insupportable, seul l'épaisseur de la porte de la salle des archives avait empêcher quiconque de s'en rendre compte avant. Au niveau du cou du malheureux l'on pouvait nettement observer la trace, certainement dû à un couteau, qui lui avait couté la vie. Devant lui le mur était maculé de sang, l'on pouvait aisément imaginer le sang giclant du coup de la victime, peinturant le mur de ses jets avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol raide mort.

Sherlock était déjà placé au-dessus du cadavre essayant d'en déduire le maximum avant l'arrivée de la police, les yeux scrutaient, enregistrant chaque détail pouvait lui permettre de trouver un coupable.

-Que se passe-t-il ?!

La directrice essoufflée et totalement paniquée venait d'arriver sur la scène de crime.

-Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouveau couturier, répondit simplement Sherlock.

John s'approcha du corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

-C'est un nouveau coup du défloreur.

Devant l'air sérieux de Sherlock et le ridicule du nom, devant la fatigue accumulée et le choc de découvrir un cadavre il ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

Cela fit sourire Sherlock, il en était certain depuis ce matin, cette journée était vraiment fantastique.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aimez mon travail, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir ! ^^**_


	5. Chapitre 5: Une tension grandissante

**Voici, comme chaque semaine, le nouveau chapitre de** _ **Faux mariage pour vrais meurtres**_ **, j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Comme toujours** _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ **je te remercie pour tes commentaires que j'attends toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

 **Merci aussi à** _ **Mrsjudisore**_ __ **je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Et enfin merci à toi** **Fanny, tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que vous aimerez !**

John n'était jamais très à l'aise à l'idée de rentrer par effraction chez un homme que l'on venait de retrouver mort. Spécialement quand l'homme avait été retrouvé mort le matin même. Mais cela semblait être loin de déranger son coéquipier.

-Aller John dépêche-toi on doit être repartis avant que la police n'arrive ! dit Sherlock en finissant de crocheter la serrure. Sans plus de cérémonie il s'invita dans la demeure.

Grace aux informations du dossier il ne leur avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour découvrir que l'homme assassiné n'était autre que Ivan Renart, la déduction de Sherlock avait donc, comme toujours, été juste. Ancien apprenti d'un grand couturier c'était lui qui s'occupait de toutes les tenues de mariage.

John ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre à l'intérieur, il faut dire que dehors la pluie était loin de s'être arrêtée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 14h54, ils avaient passés plus de temps au poste que prévus.

John soupira longuement en repensant à quel point la matinée avait été gênante. Il n'avait fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que la police n'arrive sur les lieux. Lestrade avait fait de grands yeux en les voyant avant de s'écrier « je le savais ! je l'ai toujours su ! ». Il leur avait fallu une bonne heure pour expliquer au commissaire que non ils n'étaient pas en couple mais simplement sous couverture. Ce à quoi Lestrade avait répondu par un clin d'œil complice ce qui n'était absolument pas la réponse attendue. Heureusement il avait promis de garder sa langue pour lui et de ne pas parler de leur fiançailles durant toute la durée de l'enquête. Il était évident qu'après il prendrait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler cette période de leurs vies. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas échappé au protocole et avaient dû rejoindre le poste de police pour y être entendus en tant que témoins. Le rapport avait été d'une lenteur si bien qu'ils n'en étaient ressortis qu'il y a une demi-heure après que Lestrade les ai laissés partir sous la pluie avec un « couvrez-vous bien » dont le double sens n'avait fait que rendre la situation bien plus gênante.

Il fut bien vite tiré de ses pensées par le cri de victoire de Sherlock pianotant sur l'ordinateur apparent pas verrouillée de l'homme découvert le matin même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? s'enquit John en se rapprochant.

-Notre homme a reçu de très gros virements sur son compte ses derniers temps !

Le médecin se pencha lui aussi au-dessus de l'ordinateur pour voir les sommes astronomiques reçues par l'ancien couturier tandis que Sherlock reprenait sa fouille de la maison.

-Va voir ce qu'il y a en haut, la police risque de bientôt arriver et je refuse de recroiser Lestrade !

Cela fit sourire le blond qui lui non plus ne voulait pour rien au monde recroiser l'inspecteur du Yard qui ne manquerait pas de les taquiner une nouvelle fois.

L'étage était constitué de quatre pièces, la première était une salle de bain somme moins le plus classique possible, dans la pièce suivante s'érigeait une énorme bibliothèque où tous les ouvrages semblaient avoir été minutieusement classés. Faute de temps il ne s'y attarda pas.

La troisième était bien plus intéressante, elle semblait être l'atelier du couturier. L'on y retrouvait de nombreux mannequins sur lesquels des vêtements inachevés reposaient tranquillement. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des dizaines de croquis témoignant de l'imagination débordante de cet homme talentueux.

John se surprit à toucher du doigts les différents tissus, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il s'agisse de produits d'une grande qualité. Il soupira devant l'image de toutes ces pièces qui ne seraient jamais achevées, il était indéniable que le talent de cet homme aurait pu lui ouvrir la porte de prestigieuses maisons de coutures. C'était vraiment triste que tout cela ai été stoppé par l'œuvre d'un dégénéré, personne ne devrait mourir aussi jeune, qui plus est dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Le couturier ne semblait pas entretenir de bonnes relations avec sa famille, et son ancien maitre entreprenait actuellement de créer une nouvelle collection, la tonne de travail sous lequel il devait crouler expliquait qu'il n'ait pas pris de nouvelles de son apprenti.

John caressa les nombreuses broderies, heureusement avec Sherlock sur le coup il était sûr que le coupable se ferrait rapidement arrêter. Le détective n'échouait jamais et comme toujours il serait là pour le seconder.

Prenant appui sur son parapluie il se releva rapidement, il avait perdu un peu trop de temps à rêvasser sachant que la police pouvait débarquer à tout moment, et se faire attraper pour être entré par effraction dans la maison d'un mort ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Ainsi il rejoignit la dernière pièce, l'immense chambre qui semblait appartenir au jeune homme. Du fait de son incroyable talent il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le couturier gagnait confortablement sa vie. John pensa au fait qu'il aurait adoré posseder un tel lit.

Le grand lit à baldaquin trônant au centre de la pièce semblait d'un confort dingue, tout avait été décoré avec gout.

Un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller dans les sous-vêtements d'un mort John ne s'attarda pas dans les armoires regorgeant de tenues diverses. Son regard fini par se poser sur la table de nuit où quelque chose était posé. Le médecin, s'approcha et prit le papier dans ses mains, il le détailla longuement, le billet d'avion datait d'il y plus d'une semaine et était au nom d'un certain Jonas Vennium.

-Sherlock je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria le médecin.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le détective bondissant les marches quatre à quatre n'arrive devant lui et lui tire le billet des doigts.

-Un faux nom ! s'exclama le génie, pourquoi utiliser un faux nom ? ses sourcils se froncèrent, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

-Aucune idée, répondit John comme si la question lui était posée.

-C'est fantastique, reprit le Sherlock heureux qu'une nouvelle énigme s'offre à lui.

\- Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, le taquina John.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel devant cette fausse reproche et fourra le billet dans la poche.

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tu devrais te débarrasser de ce parapluie, on dirait mon frère !

La remarque fit rire John qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds afin d'arriver à la hauteur de Sherlock. Puis il prit cet air dédaigneux propre aux Holmes et sorti avec un accent Mycrofien parfait :

-JE suis le gouvernement britannique.

Cela fit pouffer Sherlock,l'image grotesque de John imitant l'homme le plus puissant de tout Londres.

Mais son rire s'éteint quand son regard se posa sur celui de John, les yeux bleu océan de celui-ci fixaient les lèvres du brun.

Le temps sembla se figer, les secondes paraissaient plus longues, chacun refusant d'avancer mais ne souhaitant pas briser le moment.

Imperceptiblement John sentait une attraction vouloir le pousser contre les lèvres du détective, il ne le remarqua pas mais il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant plus près des lèvres si fines de son colocataire.

Cela ne fit pas reculer le brun qui, au contraire, semblait vouloir répondre à son appel, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du médecin comme profondément engloutie par le désir voilant le regard du blond. Comme aimantés leurs visages commencèrent à se rapprocher, leurs respirations devenant plus bruyantes tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient.

La pièce semblait électrisée d'une tension perceptible, il n'y avait plus quelques centimètres les séparant, quelques centimètres que chacun était prêt traverser.

Pourtant ce moment que chacun semblait attendre depuis une éternité fut brisé par de violents coups portés contre la porte.

-Police ! hurla celle-ci.

-Merde ! jura John qui en sursautant venait de reprendre la notion du temps.

Sherlock sursauta en même temps que lui, ils ne devaient pas rester dans les parages sous peine de s'attirer de gros ennuis !

-Dépêchons nous ! lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier pendant que les coups se faisaient plus violent.

Ils ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour sauter par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte et déguerpir au plus vite.

-On a eu chaud ! s'exclama le blond essoufflé.

Oh oui ils avaient eu chaud pensa Sherlock, il avait failli faiblir, durant un instant il avait eu tellement une montée de désir telle qu'il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres du jeune médecin, il avait senti des vagues de chaleur parcourir ses veines, l'électrisant, il avait senti sa perte de contrôle totale face au regard perçant de son ami. Il posa son regard sur son compagnon qui semblait faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais pu se produire. Le détective senti son cœur se serrer, est ce que le médecin préférait oublier ce qu'ils avaient failli faire, la limite qu'ils allaient dépasser ?

John ouvrit son parapluie devant la pluie qui reprenait de plus belle ne leur ayant laissé qu'un court moment d'accalmi.

-On ferait bien de rentrer ce serait bête de tomber malade en juillet.

Sherlock le regarda de toute sa hauteur, et si à ce moment précis il poussait John contre un mur dans le but de fourrer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond est ce que là aussi il ferrait comme si rien ne s'était passer ?

Son téléphone vibra le tirant de sa réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

-Un message de Maria Remington, elle nous informe que nous avons rendez-vous dès demain avec Rita MacGlover, notre comptable. Répondit-il froidement, toujours vexé que la police les ai stoppé aussi rapidement.

-Je vois, répondit John en commençant sa marche vers le 221B Baker Street qui ne se trouvait qu'a quelques pâtés de maisons de là.

Sherlock marchait à ses cotés pour rester protéger de la pluie glaciale par le parapluie de son compagnon.

-Bon résumons ce que nous savons, reprit John qui semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter d'aborder le sujet de leur baiser avorté.

\- Très bien, donc le 22 juin lors d'un mariage, un des deux mariés est assassiné. Commence le détective qui sait qu'il ne tirera rien de John.

-Et l'on trouve le 29 juin le cadavre du fleuriste ayant participé à ce mariage assassiné au milieu de ses plantes. Continue le médecin.

-Ce qui nous permet déduire que le tueur fait partie de l'organisation du mariage.

\- Et ce matin, jeudi 4 juillet l'on découvre le cadavre de Ivan Renart le couturier dans la salle des archives !

-Oui mais il a été assassiné il y a plus d'une semaine aux vues du cadavre, donc on peut estimer sa mort aux alentours du 27 juin.

-Donc il est le second cadavre, et n'oublions pas non plus qu'il a reçu de fortes sommes d'argent ! Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec les virements de Mme Remington ? demande John.

-C'est loin d'être impossible, cependant il est aussi important de souligner le fait que le billet d'avion ai été réservé sous un faux nom, il était en destination de la Russie et le départ était prévue le 1er juillet.

-Mais cela veut dire qu'un nouveau fleuriste va nous être attribué ?

-Oui dès que nous en saurons plus sur lui nous le rajouterons à la liste des suspects, tout comme nous ne devons pas négliger qu'une femme puisse tout aussi bien avoir commis ces meurtres sanglants.

-Je vois mal Gracie faire une telle chose ! répliqua John en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement avant de s'y engouffrer.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui fais les yeux doux que je vais la rayer de la liste des suspects !

-Je suis juste poli Sherlock !

-Mais bien sûr c'est par politesse que tu la complimentes ! ricana le géni en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'essaie juste de compenser ta rudesse ! tenta de se défendre John.

-Oh donc tu la complimentes à cause de moi ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire je complimente qui je veux ! répliqua-t-il exaspéré.

\- Très bien on verra si demain tu complimentes autant notre comptable ou si ta politesse n'est réservée qu'a des jeunes filles, beaucoup trop jeunes pour toi d'ailleurs ! s'écria froidement le géni en claquant la porte de sa chambre, rongé par la jalousie. Mais qu'est ce que John pouvait bien trouver à cette fille ! Il avait vraiment un problème avec les secrétaires ! Sherlock pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'elles soient attirées par le charme de John, lui-même devait s'avouer qu'il n'y était pas insensible, mais que le médecin les regarde et se permette quelques œillades ça le mettait hors de lui.

John de son coté avait du mal à comprendre le soudain revirement de Sherlock, d'habitude il ne s'énervait pas aussi vite ! Il repense furtivement au baiser qu'ils avaient faillis échangés, était ce ça que le détective lui reprochait ? Pourtant sur le coup Sherlock n'avait pas reculé, au contraire pendant un instant le médecin avait cru apercevoir une vague de désir dans le regard de son colocataire. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis précipitamment de la demeure du couturier John avait senti le regard lourd du géni sur lui Mais il avait préféré faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter le fait d'être attiré par un homme, il avait enfoui sa dernière relation homosexuelle assez profondément dans son esprit pour quasiment l'oublier alors assumer qu'il craquait totalement sur son compagnon c'était un peu trop pour lui. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Sherlock mais il eu l'horrible impression qu'il cherchait à se cacher la vérité.

Alors pour se changer les idées il décida de ranger un peu le fouillis du détective en ramassant les diverses mèches de cheveux tombées au sol, servant à la recherche de THC conservé dans leurs brins.

Il mit plusieurs heures à tout ranger et ne revit pas le détective de la soirée, celui-ci semblait bouder dans son coin.

Pourtant le lendemain il fut le premier réveillé. Au grand dam de John qui osait pouvoir espérer une grasse matinée. Le violon retenti aux alentours de 7h du matin, le médecin s'apprêtait à se lever pour demander à son colocataire de lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil mais il en fut incapable, la mélodie jouée semblait mélancolique, presque triste. Le son était bien loin des habituels coups d'archers entrainant et fendant l'air dans de grandes envolées.

Alors, il se contenta de l'écouter jouer, le violon le berçant presque, il réussit à se rendormir.

Ses rêves se retrouvèrent peuplés du détective, à chaque fois le scénario se répétait, il entrait et trouvait Sherlock de dos, jouant un air à lui fendre le cœur, alors le médecin s'approchait et le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler, ce à quoi le géni répondait par un fougueux baiser. Seule la suite était à chaque fois totallement nouvelle, quelques fois John rêvait qu'il plaquait le détective contre un mur tandis que leurs vêtements tombaient au sol, dans d'autres il se retrouvait au-dessus de Sherlock, ce dernier à quatre patte sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine ne retenait aucun des gémissements indécents que les coups de reins de John lui soutiraient.

Le son qui le réveilla ensuite fut bien moins mélodieux.

-John dépêche-toi de te lever il est bientôt 10h ! cria le détective en donnant plusieurs coups contre la porte.

\- Mmmh, fut la seule réponse que trouva John encore à moitié dans ses rêves. Ce qui sonna bien plus comme un gémissement qu'autre chose.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sherlock rajoute.

-Oh je vois tu veux quelques minutes de plus ?

-Hein ? Non je ne suis pas en train de- ! maintenant bien réveillé il s'apprêtait à ouvrir au géni pour lui prouver qu'il était bien loin de s'offrir un plaisir d'adolescent mais l'érection présente entre ses cuisses ne ferait que confirmer son hypothèse. Il soupira devant cette gênante situation.

-Prépare moi un café je m'habille et j'arrive ! rajouta le médecin en regardant sa montre tandis qu'il entendait le détective s'éloigner.

Il espérait au fond de lui que jamais ils n'évoqueraient cela à l'avenir.

Pourtant le géni était certain qu'il n'oublierait pas le gémissement entendu, il l'avait soigneusement rangé au fond de son palais mental où il pourrait le réécouter dès qu'il lui en prendrait l'idée, ce simple son ne le laissait pas indiffèrent, rien de ce que John faisait ne le laissait indifférent.

Aussi, quand il vit le médecin à moitié débraillé débarquer dans le salon, sa chemise encore ouverte, laissant entrevoir le torse musclé par des années d'exercices militaires, il ressenti une chaleur inconnue parcourir son ventre. Celle-ci s'intensifia d'une façon incontrôlable quand il aperçu la bosse du pantalon de John que celui-ci tentait au mieux de dissimuler. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son esprit se brouiller et son désir monter.

-Ta chemise est trop épaisse tu vas mourir de chaud dehors, se contenta il pourtant de dire.

John se doutait de la véracité des dires du détective, il ne se trompait jamais.

-Tu m'as pressé je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire attention à ça ! répondit le médecin en enlevant sa chemise tout en en prenant une autre trainant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Le détective ne perdit pas une miette du torse de son colocataire, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, bien sûr il était très attentif au jeune médecin mais l'intérêt tout nouveau qu'il lui portait était différemment intéressé. Le regard doux que le détective lui portait précédemment avait été remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus intense, un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher et qui faisait bouillir ses veines. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peu de contrôle sur son corps.

-Aller c'est bon on peut y aller ! reprit John qui boutonna sa nouvelle chemise expressément.

Sherlock jeta un regard sur sa montre.

-On partira d'ici dix minutes.

-Quoi ? Mais on est déjà en retard ! s'etonna le médecin .

-Précisément. Confirma le détective.

-Je ne comprends pas tu veux faire exprès d'arriver en retard ?

-Nous n'auront qu'une seule occasion de rencontrer Rita MacGlover, et il est évident qu'elle nous déteste déjà alors je veux la voir au maximum de son énervement, nous sauront bien vite si elle est capable ou non de commettre un meurtre.

Cette nouvelle fit sourire John, il savait que son ami avait un don tout particulier pour énerver les gens, enflait il agaçait quasiment tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

-Et donc cette femme déteste le retard c'est ça ?

-Oh oui, sourit sherlock, elle le hait de tout son cœur, pour elle une seconde de perdu et ce sont des centimes qui s'envolent, le temps c'est de l'argent comme on dit.

-Je vois et tu as prévu autre chose pour l'énerver ?

A ces mots Sherlock se leva, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres il s'approcha de John.

-Figure toi qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle déteste encore plus que le temps perdu.

-A-Ah oui ? begueilla John trop peu habitué à ce que le détective soit si proche de lui. Instinctivement il fit un pas en arrière, le sourire du détective ne présageait rien de bon.

-Oh que oui, susurra Sherlock en faisait un pas en avant, chuchotant à l'oreille de John, figure-toi qu'elle hait les homosexuels bien plus que tout au monde.

John déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud de Sherlock contre son oreille, maintenant dos au mur il ne pouvait plus reculer, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, la chaleur de l'été n'était rien par rapport à celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il avait envie de retirer sa chemise sous laquelle il étouffait, les cheveux de Sherlock frôlant sa joue le parfum de ceux-ci faillirent lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Est-ce que je peux ? murmura le géni d'une façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour que John en reste de marbre, c'est bien sûr strictement professionnel.

-J-je..oui, laissa échapper John ne sachant même pas à quoi il donnait son accord.

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende, la bouche de Sherlock se posa au creux de son cou, léchant la peau douce du médecin qui sentait ses hormones s'affoler. Le géni posa ses mains sur les épaules de John raffermissant sa prise, suçotant le cou de son colocataire, mordillant la chair tandis que la respiration du blond devenait anarchique. Le détective était pourtant loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, il s'attaqua alors à sa clavicule, la flattant de ses lèvres, de ses dents, remontant sans prévenir au niveau de la mâchoire du médecin à l'aide sa langue, ne délaissant aucun centimètre carré du cou de John.

-Sher-sherlock, supplia-t-il tendit qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses gémissements. Il aurait tout donner pour cela ne s'arrête jamais, les lèvres du brun sur sa peau le rendaient fou de désir, il aurait pu sans aucun problème se jeter sur lui, là, maintenant, sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Le brun possédait maintenant une respiration tout aussi erratique, leurs corps se frôlaient, le torse de Sherlock plaquant celui de John au mur, contre sa cuisse le détective pouvait sans aucun souci sentir le désir ardent du blond. Il mordilla une dernière fois la peau si douce de John avant que sa montre ne se mette à bipper.

Alors il fit un pas en arrière, d'un geste déplissa sa chemise puis observa fièrement John en face de lui, haletant et donc le cou était maculé de suçons. Avec ça aucun doute que Rita McGlover les haïrait du plus profond de son cœur dès le premier regard.

-Allons-y, lança alors Sherlock, attrapant d'une main les clefs qui trainaient sur la table à manger.

John prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, il était définitivement impossible pour lui de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Dès que cette journée serait finie il se jura de laisser Sherlock dans le même état que celui dan quelque il se trouvait actuellement.

Ainsi il sorti de l'appartement à la suite de l'homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur.


	6. Chapitre 6: Une progression freinée

**Je peux enfin vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, je vous promets du lourd pour le prochain !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure que prend l'histoire, je fais mon maximum pour pouvoir écrire et poster un chapitre chaque semaine et je suis toujours aussi heureuse de pouvoir lire vos reviews !**

 _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ __ **j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus aéré que les précédents, tes conseils sont toujours aussi précieux à mes yeux !**

 _ **geliahs**_ **ce chapitre est un peu diffèrent de ceux d'avant mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même !**

 _ **Mrsjudisore**_ **la vengeance de John arrive au prochain chapitre j'espère que celui-ci te permettra d'attendre jusque-là !**

Le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, Rita MacGlover était furieuse.

Derrière ses grandes lunettes carrées elle lançait un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne s'étaient même pas excusés de leur retard. Est-ce qu'ils croyaient qu'lis étaient ses seuls clients ? Qu'elle n'avait que ce genre d'affaires à traiter ? Si Mme Remington n'avait pas insisté sur le prix qu'ils étaient prêts à débourser pour leur mariage elle les aurait mis à la porte dès leur arrivée. Du temps perdu c'était de l'argent qui s'envolait par les fenêtres et elle ne supportait pas cela, chaque seconde devait être rentabilisé.

Et il y avait pire que ça, sur le cou du blond l'on pouvait une myriade de suçons exhibés à tous les regards et dont on devinait à leur couleur qu'ils étaient récents.

L'homosexualité répugnait la veille dame au plus haut point, comment ce fait contrenature pouvait-il être accepté ?! C'était intolérable, mais elle se rassurant en se disant que le Divin leur avait surement déjà réserver une place tout droit en enfer.

D'un geste assuré elle prit la croix qui pendant autour de son cou depuis tellement d'années pour y déposer un baiser, assurément c'était une épreuve de son seigneur pour lui prouver sa loyauté et sa bonne foi.

-Bon on pas toute la journée ! provoqua Sherlock sachant très bien qu'il venait de faire perdre plus d'une heure à la comptable.

Celle-ci poussa un sifflement strident comme une théière prête à exploser sous la pression et posa un dossier sur le bureau.

\- Etes-vous au courant que la religion est d'une imbécili-

-Nous seront prêt à signer tous les documents nécessaires ! s'exclama John pour couper une énième remarque désobligeante de Sherlock.

Celui-ci était absolument parfait dans le rôle du fiancé insupportable, il était même surpris que les nerfs de la vieille femme aient tenus jusque-là et il ne souhaitait pas la voir faire une attaque.

Il avait bien observé Rita et il doutait sérieusement qu'elle puisse être la meurtrière, tout d'abord son arthrose et ses doigts ankylosés ne lui permettraient pas te tenir correctement une arme, de plus celle-ci semblait bien trop faible pour pouvoir assassiner un homme tel que l'ancien couturier qui face à une vieille femme et son couteau aurait tout à fait pu s'en sortir. Bien sûr il n'était pas négligeable qu'elle haïssait les homosexuels ce qui lui offrait un assez bon mobile, et elle aurait tout à fait pu payer quelqu'un pour causer ses crimes à sa place, mais, encore une fois, en voyant sa pieuté il n'y avait qu'une très faible probabilité pour que ce soit vrai.

Tout était-il que lui à la place de cette femme il aurait déjà étranglé Sherlock une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, il se montrait irritable au possible, critiquant le moindre détail, imposant son avis sur tout, en particulier quand on ne lui demandait rien. Et même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, John voyait parfaitement que les commentaires de Sherlock sur la religion ne la laissaient pas de marbre.

-Bon signez ces papiers qu'on en finisse ! s'exclama la comptable à bout de nerfs.

Le médecin prenant en pitié la vielle femme s'exécuta, puis ce fut à Sherlock de déposer sa signature.

-Vous allez rire s'exclama le géni.

Non, John savait d'avance que ça ne ferait absolument pas rire leur comptable extenuée.

-Figurez-vous que je me suis trompé dans ma signature, quel beta je fais ! s'exclama Sherlock en faisant son sourire le plus hypocrite.

Retenant du mieux son envie de gifler l'homme en face d'elle Rita attrapa la feuille et se leva.

-Très bien je vais préparer un nouveau contract! Après tout nous n'en sommes pas à quelques minutes près, lança telle d'un œil mauvais au détective.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie Sherlock se tourna vers John.

-Tu as remarqué ?! s'exclama-t-il heureux.

\- Qu'il est peu probable qu'elle soit notre assassin ? proposa John.

-Non ! Enfin oui mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! L'odeur ! insista-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

John renifla autour de lui, il ne sentait que la trace du parfum de leur comptable mêlée à l'odeur naturelle du détective, qu'il avait d'ailleurs pu humer de très près un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ce souvenir colora ses pommettes d'un léger rouge.

Sherlock se leva et commença à fouiller sans vergogne dans les tiroirs du bureau. Soudain, il tira un petit sachet et l'odeur se rependit dans la pièce.

-Du cannabis ?! s'écria John. Mais c'est impossible elle a au moins 60 ans !

Sherlock lu pendant quelques secondes l'emballage de la plante.

-C'est thérapeutique, pour son mal de dos apparemment, tu vois notre pieuse petite comptable n'est pas blanche comme neige !

-Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour commettre un crime n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je pense honnêtement qu'il est peu probable qu'elle soit à la tête de toute cette histoire, dit-il en rangeant le paquet là où il l'avait trouvé, Mais maintenant si besoin nous avons un moyen de pression.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

-Ce qui est nécessaire c'est une mèche de ses cheveux !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'a pas trouvé d'ADN sur les lieux du crime ! demanda John qui de toute évidence n'arrivait plus à suivre le cheminement de pensées de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas pour comparer, juste pour mes expériences personnelles ! Figure-toi que je n'ai pas d'échantillons d'une personne de plus de 40 ans à analyser ! C'est assez rare une vielle fumeuse figure toi !

John se souvins soudain des expériences que son colocataire maniait sur différentes mèches de cheveux, il avait d'ailleurs passé des heures à ranger tout ce Bazard, et, le simple fait de penser qu'il allait bientôt devoir recommencer l'exténuait.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à madame Hudson ? demanda-t-il, en se souvenant du passé de leur logeuse.

-ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne touche plus à ça je ne pourrais trouver aucune trace ! Mais ici je suis certains que mes expériences seront concluantes.

-Très bien fait ce que tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi ! affirma le médecin qui ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ça.

-John ! s'exclama le géni visiblement outré du refus de son ami.

-Non, non, non ! Tu lui en a déjà assez fait baver comme ça pour aujourd'hui !

-Oh aller John ! Je la distrais et tu coupes une mèche ! Je te promets que si tu fais ça je serais adorable avec notre prochain suspect !

_Sher-

-Et je ferais promet d'oublier ton « activité de ce matin ».

John rougit devant l'insinuation de Sherlock, mais il savait que le géni avait trouvé le bon argument, ce fourbe était vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. John se résigna, il ne voulait pas que son colocataire l'imagine encore s'adonner à un tel plaisir.

-Très bien, dit-il en rendant les armes. Mais je te préviens que si ça tourne mal ce sera à toi d'en subir les conséquences ! Mal assuré il prit une paire de ciseaux posés sur le bureau qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa poche, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Sherlock ?

Ils reprirent chacun leur place dans les confortables fauteuils. La comptable ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, une nouvelle feuille à la main, ainsi qu'un café assez corsé pour que l'odeur leur fasse plisser le nez.

Elle soupira, comme pour garder son calme, expirant toutes les pensées négatives qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle avait hâte que tout cela finisse et que ces deux envoyés du démon quittent son bureau. Surtout le brun, elle le soupçonnait de lus en plus d'être une incarnation du démon, aucun humain ne pouvait être aussi insupportable n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon, reprenons, dit-elle le plus calmement du monde.

John fut le premier à se saisir du stylo, signant rapidement le bas de la page.

-A vous monsieur Holmes, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire d'une hypocrisie a peine masquée.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais plutôt prendre le miens, dit-il faisant semblant de fouiller dans ses poches.

John fit semblant d'être épuisé du comportement de son fiancé et se leva en direction de la fenêtre, comme s'il avait lui aussi besoin de calmer ses nerfs. A deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux devant l'attitude du géni la veille femme ne lui lança même pas un regard, John se glissa derrière la comptable, les ciseaux en main.

-Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Sherlock en se levant pour faire mine de chercher dans les poches de son pantalon, j'ai du me le faire voler !

Alors d'une main John saisit une mèche qu'il souleva, tout en en approchant la paire de ciseau.

-Monsieur Holmes ! s'énerva la vieille dame en se levant elle aussi.

Elle se leva mais sans ses cheveux qui restèrent dans la main de John, celui-ci, en saisissant une mèche de cheveux, n'avait pas prévu que son geste emporterait la perruque de la vieille femme avec lui. Dans son autre main la paire de ciseau était toujours ouverte mais il avait les yeux écarquillés, jetant à Sherlock un regard totallement perdu.

Pourtant le géni ne l'aida pas le moins du monde, au contraire, devant la mine totalement perdue de son ami il explosa de rire. C'était un rire vrai qui venait du plus profond de lui, les larmes commencèrent à perler tandis qu'il se tenait le ventre. Il était rare de voir Sherlock rire ainsi, de ce fait, surpris, John oublia pendant quelques secondes la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La veille dame, devant l'hilarité de son client, comprit assez vite en touchant son crâne chauve les raisons de cette brusque crise de rire. Elle ne mit quant à elle que quelques secondes à réagir et attrapa un parapluie pour se défendre et récupérer son bien.

-Sortez de mon bureau démons ! hurla-t-elle ! frappant sans vergogne le médecin paniqué, celui-ci posa la perruque sur le bureau avant de filer sans demander son reste, balbutiant quelques excuses sous une pluie de coups de parapluie.

Toujours écroulé de rire Sherlock signa rapidement le document tout en suivant, hilare, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

La porte du bureau claque dès qu'ils en furent partis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'odeur de cannabis ne se fasse sentir, prouvant qu'ils avaient parfaitement réussit leur mission de tester les limites de leur comptable.

Le détective mit un bon paquet de minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre son sérieux, lui qui était habituellement si froid ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en repensant au visage totallement perdu de John.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'époumona le médecin, tout rouge de honte.

-C'était absolument hilarant tu veux dire ! John Watson ex-soldat en afghanisant dominé par une vieille femme et son parapluie !, il pouffa une nouvelle fois en repensant à la scène.

John se contenta de lever les yeux ciels comme épuisé par les gamineries du détective, mais, il ne pu dissimuler son sourire de voir ainsi le géni. Le rira de colocataire lui réchauffait le cœur au point de l'en faire fondre.

La voix de Mme Remington les interpella. Elle marchait rapidement vers eux, son chignon était parfaitement coiffé, laissant ressortir ses hautes pommettes. Elle enleva ses lunettes, laissant ses yeux vert émeraude, dénués de cernes aujourd'hui, les détailler. Elle semblait radieuse et ravie.

-Figurez vous que j'ai réussis à vous décrocher un rendez-vous avec la photographe pour que les faireparts de mariage puissent être faits au plus tôt ! Vous devez avoir hâte que le mariage arrive !

Elle lança un sourire complice à John en voyant les suçons qui maculaient toujours son cou.

Celui-ci se senti rougir, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un foulard ou n'importe quoi lui permettant de dissimuler cela.

-Bien sûr nous sommes impatients, quand pourrons-nous la rencontrer ! demanda Sherlock excité de pouvoir analyser un nouveau suspect.

-Je peux vous organisez ça dès cet après-midi ! Ainsi vous pourrez revenir demain pour finaliser les faireparts et nous les enverrons directement.

-Nous préfèrerions nous occuper de la distribution, sourit Sherlock, vous comprenez qu'il est important pour nous de les remettre en main propre !

-Oh bien sur pas de problème j'en parlerais avec Gracie !

-Merci beaucoup ! sourit Sherlock qui, quand il le voulait, pouvais faire preuve d'un minimum d'amabilité.

-Je vous envoie un message dès qu'elle est disponible, cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, fini la directrice avant de repartir.

-Vite John ! s'écria le détective, dès que l'organisatrice fut partie, avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda John qui ne comprenait pas l'emportement de son ami.

Sherlock déambulait comme s'il connaissait les lieux par cœur, John n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que son colocataire en avait déjà appris les plans.

-La directrice venait d'arriver son chauffeur est peut-être encore dans les parages !

A ces mots il poussa une double porte et ils arrivèrent dans un grand parking, près d'une voiture luxueuse était accoudé un jeune homme fumant une cigarette.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher.

-Figurez-vous que nous nous sommes perdus ! dit Sherlock en se grattant le crane comme s'il ne savait vraiment pas où il se trouvait.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aidez, j'allais bientôt repartir, vous savez je ne travail pas à l'intérieur. Il sourit en remarquant les suçons de John et sa bague.

-je vois que vous allez bientôt franchir le pas ! reprit-il amusé.

-Oui, répondit John visiblement gêné que ses suçons soient si apparents, vous travaillez pour l'entreprise ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le jeune homme jeta le mégot de sa cigarette avant de remettre son costume en place, il passa la main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés pour les remettre en arrière et leur sourit timidement.

-Oui j'ai tendance à emmener la future mariée jusqu'à la mairie ou dans votre cas je suppose que j'amènerais l'un de vous de jusque là bas. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler avec vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer grand monde ici vous savez ! , il avait l'air visiblement un peu gêné.

-Dites vous avez entendu parler de ces histoires de meurtres ? questionna Sherlock.

-Bien sûr ! ça me fait vraiment flipper tout ça ! Même si je me dis que je suis moins exposé que d'autres j'ai quand même peur d'être le prochain sur la liste.

Le jeune homme avait l'air maintenant bien plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant. Il semblait avoir trop chaud dans son costume et tira un peu sur le col pour relâcher le nœuds de sa cravate.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda Sherlock ne passait jamais par 4 chemins.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? balbutia le jeune homme, faignant de ne pas comprendre la question du détective. Même pour John qui n'était pas un expert de la déduction il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le comportement du chauffeur.

-Ne nous prenez pas pour des abrutis, il y a quelque chose ici qui vous angoisse profondément, vous ne fumiez pas avant de prendre ce job n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est ce que ce travail à changer dans votre vie ?

-Je-je..

Il ne semblait pas trouver de réponse satisfaisante à cela mais ce fut loin de décourager Sherlock qui reprit de plus belle, incapable de laisser passer une telle opportunité de questionner en toute impunité l'un de leur suspect.

-C'est de la police que vous avez peur ? Parce que vous êtes de mèche avec le tueur peut être?

De grosses gouttes de sueurs commençaient à couler sur le front de conducteur. L'on voyait à son regard que la panique montait en lui.

-Non, non je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! dit-il en agitant les mains. Je-je n'ai pas à vous en parler ça ne vous regarde pas ! lança-t-il dans un espoir de se protéger des questions du détective, devenues beaucoup trop intrusives.

-Qui est ce que vous protéger ?! reprit Sherlock plus agressif, c'est pour votre patronne que vous faites ça ?!

Tout à coup derrière eux une porte claqua, les deux compères se retournèrent en même temps pour saisir l'origine du bruit.

Il suffit de ce moment d'inattention pour que le chauffeur saute au volant de la voiture et file sans demander son reste.

Sherlock maugréa un grognement devant la perte leur suspect, mais il n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Aussi il décida de partir à la poursuite de celui ou celle ayant permis la fuite du jeune homme.

Il n'eu qu'a lancer un rapide coup d'œil à John pour qu'une poignées de secondes plus tard ils se retrouvent à courir derrière leur futur principal suspect.

John cru perdre Sherlock plusieurs fois dans le dédale des couloirs, pourtant ils ne lâchaient pas le bruit des talons qui courant dans le but de les semer, seul l'ouïe fine du détective leur permettait de ne pas se laisser distancer. De nouvelles théories naissaient, il était impossible de négliger la possibilité que le chauffeur attendait peut-être le tueur, qu'il était possible qu'il connaisse son identité. Ne nombreuses fois ils furent persuadés de perdre leur cible, celle-ci semblait parfaitement connaitre les couloirs de l'entreprise. Pourtant alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un carrefour de couloirs il leur fut impossible de déterminer quel chemin avait choisi leur suspect Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, leur principale piste venait de s'enfuir.

-Et merde ! s'écria le géni visiblement frustré de la situation.

John s'appuya contre le mur tout aussi déçu. Il était essoufflé après cette course imprévue.

-Tu penses que c'était le meurtrier ?

-Il en avait peut-être après le chauffeur et à fuit quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'on était là ! Ou alors ils avaient rendez-vous ! Elle savait qu'il était là mais on n'était pas prévus sans son plan ! Et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme !

-Donc tu supposes qu'une femme pourrait être derrières tous ces meurtres ? questionna John.

-Je n'en suit pas certains, si seulement on avait pu l'attraper ! ragea-t-il contre lui-même.

-Au moins on a pu croiser le chauffeur avant la date du mariage !tenta de positiver le médecin.

-Oui, et on sait aussi qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, peut être que la directrice sait quelque chose, on peut aussi supposer que c'est elle qu'il souhait protéger, après tout elle lui offre un salaire tout à fait confortable.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne mettrait jamais en péril sa propre entreprise !

-Je sais bien ! Peut-être qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec les meurtres ou peut être que tout est lié !

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles noires tout en regardant John. Ses déductions étaient brouillées par la présence du médecin à ses cotées, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les détails de son palais mental. Tous ses sens semblaient attirés par la goutte de sueur présente sur la clavicule du blond, ce fut pire lorsque celle-ci roula sur le torse du médecin, dessinant la naissance de ses muscles que sa chemise entrouverte après leur course poursuite laissait entrevoir.

-ça va Sherlock ? demanda John qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir le géni les yeux dans le vide.

-Hein ? demanda le géni tout en reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! dit le médecin en s'approchant dans le but de poser sa main sur le front du détective. Il soupçonnait que celui-ci ai attrapé une quelconque maladie, ou pire une insolation.

-Je-non ! s'écria-t-il en faisant un saut en arrière.

Il refusait que John l'approche, il refusait de laisser son esprit se brouiller encore plus.

John qui semblait profondément attristé de la réaction de son ami avorta son geste.

Sherlock se sentit étrangement mal face à la mine déconfite du médecin qui, comme toujours, ne pensait qu'à agir dans l'intérêt de son ami. John était toujours présent, toujours souriant, il le suivait dans la moindre de ses enquêtes, ne se plaignait, s'occupait du géni comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Et Sherlock s'en voulait car il sentait que le médecin venait d'être profondément blessé. Jamais il n'avait refusé un contact de John mais comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire que sa présence suffisait à lui faire perdre ses repères, à brouiller suffisamment son esprit pour le rendre incapable de faire une simple déduction ? Lui dire cela équivaudrait à une déclaration qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire et que le médecin ne serait pas prêt à entendre. Sherlock savait que le médecin cherchait toujours à se prouver sa totale hétérosexualité, bien que son corps criait le contraire. Le matin même il avait sentit tout le désir que John refoulait, tout ce qu'il réprimait au plus profond de lui. Peut-être qu'ils n'iraient jamais plus loin. Peut-être qu'une amitié était la seule relation à laquelle ils devaient prétendre.

Doucement Sherlock posa les doigts sur l'avant-bras de John, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il ne voulait pas fuir son contact, qu'il ne souhaitait pas se trouver loin du médecin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Il releva les yeux vers John, celui-ci plongea son regard dans les yeux azur du détective, son regard n'était plus triste, juste compréhensif, comme s'il avait pu suivre le déroulement de pensées du géni.

-D'accord Sherlock, pas de problème.

Il savait que Sherlock comprendrait ses mots, il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer et ne chercha pas à le questionner outre mesure, le contact qu'il avait initié lui avait montrer qu'il ne le fuyait pas, cela suffisait à John, que le géni prouve s'inquiète de ce qu'il puisse penser était un magnifique cadeau, il se refusait d'en demander plus pour le moment.

-La photographe doit nous attendre, dit timidement John pour offrir une échappatoire à son colocataire.

-Oui nous devrions y aller !

D'un geste élégant Sherlock balaya l'air de son manteau pour se diriger vers le lieu où les attendait leur prochaine suspecte.

John sourit devant l'air impassible que reprit le géni, il savait maintenant que derrière ce masque de glace se cachait un Sherlock qui s'inquiétait vraiment de ce que John pouvait penser, et cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez, ou non, aimer ! ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ses écrits !^^**


	7. Chapitre 7: Un baiser inattendu

**Même s'il est assez compliqué de pouvoir écrire en période de fêtes je suis heureuse vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre dans les temps !**

 **La lecture de vos review est toujours un plaisir, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer chaque semaine l'écriture de nouveaux chapitres.**

 _ **Mrsjudisore**_ **, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que la suite de l'histoire te plait et je te remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser une petite review, à chaque fois ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! ^^**

 _ **Ariane**_ **, je te remercie énormément pour tes compliments, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Et bien sûr,** _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ **, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire chaque semaine tes review, je fini même par me surprendre à les attendre ! En tout cas j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

Chacun marcha en silence jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, cette entreprise regorgeait de surprises, tout semblait avoir été agencé afin que chacun des employés, quelque soit sa profession, puisse travailler en son sein. Le prix mit dans l'installation de tous ces services avait dû être exorbitant, il en était de même pour le studio de photographie dans lequel la jeune Angela Smirnov les accueilli.

Elle semblait davantage avoir 15 ans que 19, certainement en raison de sa petite taille. Même John, petit de nature, la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Seule les courbes de femmes que faisaient ressortir sa robe permettaient de se rendre compte du véritable âge de la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son teint était pale, presque blanc, laissant parfaitement ressortir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Son teint de porcelaine aurait pu laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'une poupée tellement elle était belle. La robe cintrée qu'elle portait permettait de la vieillir un peu, tout en la mettant parfaitement en valeur, les seules choses coupant avec cette tenue si sérieuse pour son âge étaient sa paire de basquette totallement usée et l'appareil photo, sans doute hors de prix, qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent Sherlock lança un regard intransigeant au médecin, signe que s'il la draguait il se prendrait un bon coup dans les côtes et une sacrée remontrance en rentrant.

John se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, de toute façon elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. Et puis il avait en souvenir le rapide contact qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes avant entre lui et le géni. Cela avait été fugace mais si pleins de sens. Il n'était pas intéressé du tout par la jeune fille, elle était même, à cet instant, aussi transparente à ces yeux que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Sherlock.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle souriante, tout en leur tendant la main.

-De même, répondit John dans son rôle de fiancé.

Sherlock se contenta de lui rendre sa salutation tout en la détaillant, prêt à la moindre déduction de son esprit.

-Votre visage est si atypique, reprit la jeune fille sans lâcher des yeux le détective, vous photographier sera un honneur.

Elle semblait sincère dans ses dires, Sherlock était loin de posséder l'un de ces physiques banals que l'on croise régulièrement dans la rue, Angela savait qu'il ferrait un support absolument parfait, la façon dont il prenait la lumière le confirmait déjà.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, il se savait beau, cela lui avait déjà été utile dans la plupart de ses affaires, il en jouait d'ailleurs, donnant un air théâtral à la plupart de ses résolutions d'enquêtes, mais se l'entendre dire était troublant. Il abaissa les yeux sur John, pour lui c'était son ami qui méritait réellement ce compliment, aux yeux de Sherlock il était magnifiquement beau, rien que physiquement, ses yeux bleus, ses courts cheveux blonds et les muscles saillant sous sa chemise suffisaient à lui donner une forte bouffée de chaleur.

-Bien tout d'abord vous allez devoir chacun enfiler un costume, ils vous attendent là-bas, je vous laisse une dizaine de minutes pour vous préparer ! dit-elle en désignant sur deux chaises les tenues pliées.

-On va se changer tous les deux ? Là-dedans ? demanda John, cherchant une confirmation à ce qui était évident.

-Cela ne pose aucun souci, le repris Sherlock en souriant, après tout nous sommes un couple bientôt marié n'est-ce pas John ? ,le détective insista particulièrement sur la fin pour faire comprendre à John qu'une fois encore il risquait de mettre leur couverture en péril.

-Oui oui aucun souci ! se reprit il, trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel, en réalisant son erreur.

-Très bien je vous laisse et on se retrouve dehors ! je suis certaine qu'un shooting à l'air libre sera bien plus concluant, en plus il faut profiter du beau temps !

Elle leur lança un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller, laissant les deux hommes face à face.

-Bon, soupira John en refermant la porte derrière eux, j'espère que les costumes seront assez légers sinon on va mourir avec une chaleur pareille.

Effectivement en ce début d'après-midi la température devait frôler les 40 degrés, et même si la climatisation de l'agence leur permettait de ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur, se retrouver dehors ne serait qu'un brusque retour à la réalité.

Sherlock toucha longuement le tissu de ses doigts fins.

-Non c'est de la qualité on devrait pouvoir supporter la chaleur, mais qu'est ce que-, il se figea en regardant John déboucler sa ceinture.

-Bah je me change, tu es devenu subitement pudique ?

-Quoi ? Non aucun problème, dit Sherlock en reprenant son sérieux tournant le dos à John pour enlever son pantalon.

Chacun se changea de son coté, jetant parfois un coup d'œil furtif à l'autre. Si le médecin tentait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, le détective ne se priva pas de graver certaines images au fin fond de son palais mental où il pourrait en profiter quand il serait seul.

Tandis que le costume de Sherlock était noir avec un gilet blanc, celui de John était son total opposé, la couleur pure du blanc nacré lui seyait parfaitement ainsi que le gilet noir qui faisait ressortir les yeux bleus du médecin.

John se dépêcha de s'habiller trouvant cette situation beaucoup trop inhabituelle, se retrouver avec Sherlock, à moitié nu, à moins de quelques mètres de lui l'inspirait beaucoup trop.

De son coté le détective ne se pressait pas, il prenait soin de ne pas plisser le costume qui lui était prêté. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce genre d'accoutrement mais il y avait été habitué dès sa jeunesse, contrairement à lui son frère Mycroft ne quittait jamais ses costumes trois pièces.

Le médecin fut surpris lorsque son portable vibra. Il n'attendait aucun message.

Ses reflexes de médecin le poussèrent à regarder immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, habitué à devoir rapidement répondre à l'appel de son bipper.

Il sourit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

« J'espère que tu vas mieux, tu nous manques beaucoup au boulot »

Il trouvait Lucia vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui, alors que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'allait plus travailler était qu'il était trop occupé à se faire passer pour un futur marié afin de résoudre un meurtre. Bientôt il pourrait leur affirmer qu'il avait guérit de sa mononucléose et qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail.

Au moment où il voulut reposer son portable celui-ci vibra une nouvelle fois.

« Quand tu seras rétabli on pourrait sortir boire un verre 😉 »

Cette fois le message était bien plus explicite.

Le médecin dut le relire plusieurs fois pour en comprendre le sens, il était légèrement déstabilisé, cela faisait un moment qu'une femme ne lui avait pas fait comprendre aussi clairement qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Et lui-même ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il y a un mois il aurait sauté sur l'occasion mais tout semblait diffèrent maintenant.

Lorsqu'il reposa son portable il se heurta au regard sévère de Sherlock.

-Quoi ? demande John décontenancé.

-Oh rien j'espère juste que tu n'es pas encore entrain de mettre notre couverture en péril, lança-t-il froidement tout en enlevant sa chemise.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aide-moi à faire mon nœud de cravate je ne m'en sors pas, répondit-il pour changer de sujet. Il en profita pour mater sans vergogne le torse couleur marbre du détective.

-T'as qu'a demander à ta secrétaire, répondit Sherlock en lui tournant le dos.

La remarque de du détective le fit sourire, tant de femmes jalouses lui avaient déjà sortis le même genre de phrase, il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre de la bouche du détective.

-Aller géni je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas le quart le ton talent pour nouer une cravate, répliqua John rieur.

Sherlock bougonna un peu mais se tourna vers son camarade, après avoir enfilé une chemise.

Il entreprit de défaire le nœuds épouvantable que John avait commencé à faire.

-De toute façon je suis censé être gravement malade tu te souviens ?

\- Oui je t'ai refilé une mononucléose infectieuse très rare.

\- Tu sais que des gens pourraient vraiment le croire ?

Tandis que Sherlock s'affairait à refaire son nœud de cravate, John entreprit de refermer les boutons de la chemise du détective, cette situation l'amusa en pensant qu'ils ressemblaient surement à un vrai couple. Descendant à partir du col, bouton après bouton, il en profita pour frôler à de nombreuses reprises le torse finement musclé de celui-ci, le corps de Sherlock l'avait toujours fasciné, il semblait étrangement fragile mais d'une surprenante résistance. Qui aurait pu se douter en regardant l'allure du géni que son corps avait survécu à bien des attaques, il résistait d'ailleurs à la négligence de son propriétaire. Combien de fois John avait-il insisté pour faire manger son ami en quantité suffisante, ou pour le faire manger tout court. Non, il ne le comptait plus.

\- ça te dérange ?

-Hein ? De quoi ? reprit John, qui, trop occupé par le torse de l'apollon en face de lui avait totallement perdu le fil de ses pensées.

-Que les gens puissent pense que je t'ai refilé une mononucléose ?

-Oui, répondit John.

Sherlock sembla déçu par cette réponse, il recula après avoir finalisé le nœud de John.

Le médecin attrapa le poigné de celui-ci.

-Apres tout ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un te l'a transmis, d'un geste il tira le détective plus près de lui, et on est censés être fiancés non ? ça veut dire que tu es censé être à moi seulement, il lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de le relâcher, aller dépêche-toi la pauvre doit penser qu'on fait des trucs pas très catholiques pour prendre autant de temps.

Sherlock se détourna pour cacher ses pommettes qui commençaient à se colorer et enfila la veste de son costume. Tous deux se dépêchèrent ensuite de rejoindre la photographe qui les attendait devant la porte de l'entreprise.

-Vous êtes tous les deux très beaux je suis certaines que les photos seront une réussite ! Il y a un parc pas loin d'ici, le cadre sera idéalement romantique.

\- C'est assez surprenant qu'une photographe aussi jeune que vous puisse être considérée comme une professionnelle, ne trouvez-vous pas ? demanda Sherlock.

-Et bien, je ne me considère pas comme une professionnelle, ce serait beaucoup trop prétentieux, disons simplement que si mon talent m'a permis de me faire remarquer vous ne devriez pas en douter.

-Je n'en doute absolument pas, j'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance de pouvoir observer quelques-unes de vos photographies, un ami à moi travaille à Scotland yard.

-Oh vous voulez parler des photos des meurtres ? J'ai été l'une des premières sur les lieux le jour du crime !

-Vous n'avez pas eu peur ? ,demanda John, après tout vous êtes bien jeune pour une telle histoire !

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis ! Je passais justement voir le nouveau fleuriste ! Figurer vous que le pauvre homme n'avait été embauché que quelques semaines avant qu'on ne le retrouve mort ! Bref je passais le voir, j'avais besoin de quelques décorations florales pour mes clichés, je l'ai appelé mais rien pas de réponse, alors je suis entrée dans la serre, vous devriez passer la voir c'est impressionnant toutes les sortes de fleur que l'on peut y trouver ! Donc j'allais pour lui demander de l'aide et faire un peu connaissance ! Vous savez il n'était pas très causant ! Moi j'aime bien discuter.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard amusé, en effet il était quasiment impossible d'arrêter le débit de paroles de la jeune femme.

-J'ai toqué plusieurs fois, j'ai été bien éduquée ! Du moins mon père a toujours bien pris soin de moi ! Et donc j'ai toqué et pas de réponse ! Alors je me suis permise d'entrer ! J'ai hésité à repartir, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fouineuse ! Et donc quand j'ai passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il y avait des pots de fleurs brisés, les étagères étaient totallement dérangées, il y avait tellement de choses à terre ! Et vous savez que Hendrick était totallement psychorigide en ce qui concerne l'organisation !

John réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était jamais penché sur le dossier du fleuriste assassiné, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas dans le dossier, avant que Angela ne le prononce, il ne connaissait meme pas son nom. C'était pourtant des informations essentielles alors pourquoi n'avaient telle pas été mentionnées avant ? Il se fit une note mentale d'en demander la raison à Sherlock quand ils seraient seuls.

-Et c'est là que je l'ai vu ! Enfin d'abord je me suis avancée un peu dans la pièce, et avec tout ce fatras ce n'était vraiment pas simple ! Donc comme je vous disais je me suis avancée dans la pièce en l'appelant, et là je l'ai trouvé ! Le pauvre homme était étendu au milieu de ces lys ! C'était une image tellement belle et éprouvante à la fois, j'avais rarement vu une telle chose ! Et c'est là que mes reflexes ont pris le contrôle ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai photographié c'était plus fort que moi ! Mais apparemment ça à pas mal servit à la polie alors tant mieux. Moi ça me fait un peu peur ces histoires de meurtre ! Mais bon de là où je viens on m'a appris à me défendre, vous savez qu'apparemment Gracie à entendue quelque chose entre Hendrick et Ivan, une dispute je crois !

La jeune fille enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son flot de parole était impressionnant, tout en parlant elle semblait fixer un point imaginaire droit devant elle, c'était comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, pensant à haute voix tout ce qui se disait dans sa tête. Sherlock semblait parfaitement enregistrer tout ce que le débit de parole de la jeune fille exprimait. John lui avait un peu plus de mal et se perdait dans toutes les informations qui affluaient en même temps.

-De toute façon je les ai toujours trouvés étranges ces deux-là ! C'est comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un sur l'autre ne même temps ! Evidemment c'est pas une raison suffisante pour se faire tuer hein ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est ce que je suis pas sur la liste du tueur ! Enfin bon pour l'instant il n'y a eu que des hommes de tués donc je me dis que je n'ai peut-être rien à craindre ! En plus moi je ne vois les couples que deux fois ! Une pour les photos des faireparts et une le jour du mariage ! J'adore prendre des photos lors des mariages ! Tout est si solennel !

-Dites-moi vous avez un petit accent des pays de l'Est ! Vous n'êtes pas native de Londres n'est-ce pas ? , relança Sherlock qui souhaitait en apprendre plus sur la passé trouble de la jeune fille, après tout ils étaient là pour enquêter et elle était aussi suspecte que les autres.

-Oui c'est vrai je ne suis arrivée ici qu'il y a quelques mois ! Avant je vivais en Russie, c'est mon père qui m'a élevé à la mort de ma mère, là-bas je n'avais pas beaucoup de perspectives d'avenir mais j'ai commencé à me passionner pour la photo ! Très vite j'ai été remarquée par un mécène ! Grace à lui j'ai pu me payer cet équipement ! Et grâce à ça j'ai remporté pas mal de concourt ! ça m'a ouvert quelques portes ! Et un jour on m'a proposer d'exposer pour un concours de photo ici à Londres ! C'était dingue j'ai tout de suite adoré cette ville ! Heureusement que mon père m'a très tôt appris l'anglais ça m'a énormément servi ! J'était prête à rentrer en Russie quand Mme Remington a remarqué mon travail et m'a proposé un poste avec un bon salaire, je peux en envoyer une partie à mon père, ça l'aide énormément, c'est le double de ce qu'il gagnait avant ! Enfin voilà depuis je travail ici et c'est vraiment génial je rencontre plein de monde et je peux laisser libre cours à ma passion ! J'espère que ces histoires de meurtres ne feront pas couler l'entreprise, sans ce job je serais peut-être forcée de retourner ne Russie... Mais bon ne perdons pas de temps ! On doit profiter du soleil de ce début d'après-midi, il est splendide !

La jeune Angela leur indiqua ainsi les différentes poses à prendre, ainsi que les meilleurs endroits où se positionner pour que la lumière des photos soit à leur avantage.

Elle tentait de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa joie d'avoir les deux hommes pour modèles. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de plus que les différents couples qu'elle avait déjà photographiés, une espèce d'étincelle d'interdit. Elle voulait absolument pouvoir photographier cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux l'un de l'autre dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Elle ne douta pas un instant qu'ils étaient un couple follement amoureux, au contraire elle trouvait que cela était évident pour quiconque aurait posé les yeux sur eux. Tous dans leurs gestes l'un pour l'autre semblait si naturel et nouveau à la fois.

L'après-midi passa ainsi tranquillement sous le crépitement de l'appareil photo. Angela prit soin d'annuler tous ses autres rendez-vous afin de pouvoir s'investir totallement dans la séance de photographie. Bien sûr à cause de la chaleur ils durent faire quelques pauses, mais, lorsqu'elle réussit à prendre enfin le cliché parfait, celui où brillait un mélange de sentiments si confus et si évidents à la fois dans le regard des deux fiancés, elle accepta enfin de leur rendre leur liberté.

-Très bien vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous je veux juste une dernière photo où vous vous embrassez.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'ici il ne s'agissait que de poses banales de couples, mais s'embrasser relevait de tout autre chose. Jamais ils n'avaient uni leurs lèvres, jamais un tel seuil n'avait été franchis. Evidemment refuser aurait directement faussé leur couverture, aussi Sherlock décida de ne pas laisser à John le temps de douter.

Aussi il 'approche de lui, saisissant le visage du blond par le menton et plongeant son regard dans celui du médecin.

Chacun regardait l'autre, n'osant totallement franchir le pas, leurs lèvres entrouvertes et leurs respirations devenant sifflantes.

Finalement ce fut Sherlock le premier qui franchit le pas, posant ses lèvres sur celles si douces de John, le médecin sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cerveau se brouiller tant il perdait le contrôle de la situation, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Sherlock venait à l'instant même de l'embrasser. Aussi, dès que la journalise leur indiqua qu'elle avait pu prendre la dernière photo, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait se passer, lui qui avait pourtant été formé à réagir dans des situations d'urgence se retrouvait totallement perdu, la surprise avait été trop grande. Il n'avait rien anticipé et le gout des lèvres de Sherlock sur les sienne l'avait totallement retourné.

Sherlock était vexé du recul de John, John était sous le choc du baiser de Sherlock.

Ainsi aucun de s'adressa la parole sur le chemin du retour. Ni lorsqu'ils remirent leurs vêtements, ni lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

Pourtant ce calme fut bien vite brisé par la vibration du téléphone de John.

Celui-ci, surprit, s'empressa de lire le message.

« Si jamais tu te sens trop mal n'hésites pas à m'appeler, je passerais t'apporter quelque chose à manger !»

-Je vois qu'elle ne te lâche pas, se contenta de commenter Sherlock, sèchement, depuis son fauteuil.

-Elle s'inquiète simplement pour son ami malade ! répondit John peu convaincant.

-J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'essaiera pas de l'embrasser sinon elle pourrait être déçue.

John avait l'habitude de recevoir de petits pics de la part de Sherlock quand celui-ci était agacé, habituellement il laissait couler, totalement indifférents à ceux-ci, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil, cette fois il se sentit profondément vexé. C'était un coup bas porté à son ego.

-J'embrasse très bien ! s'exclama John en se levant de son fauteuil excédé

\- Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Sherlock comme s'il l'ignorait totallement, faignant que le journal qu'il lisait soit plus intéressant que l'ego meurtris de son colocataire.

Aussi John n'eu qu'un pas à faire, il attrapa Sherlock par le col de sa chemise et plaqua de force ses lèvres contre les siennes, prêt à prouver à son colocataire qu'il savait parfaitement comment embrasser quelqu'un.

Ayant plus réagis sous une impulsion que par réelle réflexion il fut surpris de sentir les lèvres du géni se mouvoir contre les siennes, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

Il renforça leur étreinte, posa un genou sur le fauteuil de Sherlock pour intensifier leur baiser, aussi sa langue força le passage des lèvres de Sherlock, s'insinuant dans la cavité buccale du détective, le ballet de leurs langues fut rapidement accompagné de leurs mains se perdant sur le corps l'un de l'autre. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour que le médecin se retrouve à califourchon, perché contre le géni qui avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber son journal au sol, trop occupé à déboutonner la chemise de John. Torse contre torse, leurs respirations devenues erratiques, chacun relâchait toute la frustration et le désir qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre depuis trop longtemps. La température de la pièce semblait avoir atteint une chaleur insupportable, leurs corps se collaient, se mouvant lentement l'un contre l'autre, saouls de toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'ils ressentaient. Ils n'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser que quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, John en profita pour s'attaquer au cou du détective, suçant sa peau, la mordillant, faisant gémir le détective. Ce son eu un effet d'attraction intense sur le blond qui aussitôt replongea sa langue à la rencontre de celle du géni. Le détective passa ses mains dans le dos du médecin, l'obligeant à ramener son bassin contre le sien tandis que John caressait le torse de celui-ci. Leurs bassins se touchèrent, se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant se rencontrer les deux bosses de plaisir de leurs pantalons, la sensation fut si exquise que le médecin en gémit de plaisir. Le détective plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de John.

Ce bref contact permis au médecin de retrouver ces esprits, instinctivement il fit un bond en arrière.

-Et..Et que ça te serve de leçon ! affirma-t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise pour se donner une contenance. Sans se retourner il partit rejoindre sa chambre afin d'y retrouver ses esprits.

Il laissait derrière lui un Sherlock à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies par les assauts qu'il venait de subir, sa respiration erratique et sa chemise entrouverte n'étaient pas les seuls éléments à témoigner de l'excitation que ressentait actuellement son corps.

Malgré sa profonde frustration de ne pas en avoir obtenu plus du médecin, il devait se l'avouer, celui-ci c'était brillamment vengé de son attaque de ce matin.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous aimez mon travail ! ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8: Nouveauté et questionnement

**Dur dur de se rendre compte qu'on fait une faute récurrente depuis 8 chapitres mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** **, je suis contente de savoir que le personnage d'Angela te plaise, elle apporte un peu de fraicheur dans cette histoire et c'est un personnage que nous recroiserons souvent, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Ariane** **, ton message m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse de savoir que le concept te plait, espérons que ce chapitre, même si il est plus court, te plaise tout autant !**

 **Mrsjudisore** **, ton commentaire quotidien est une habitude qui me fait extrêmement plaisir, puisse le baiser de ce chapitre te faire aussi plaisir que les précédents !**

 **Et enfin,** **Ambre , je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, voici enfin la suite !**

 **Il est possible que je sois dans l'incapacité de poster le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, j'essaierais de vous éviter une attente de deux semaines mais malheureusement je ne peux rien assurer ! J'espère tout de même que celui-ci vous plaira !**

Depuis bientôt une heure, Sherlock restait étourdi au fond de son fauteuil, se repassant en boucle la scène magique qui venait de se dérouler, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de refermer sa chemise toujours débraillée, laissant entrevoir un suçon méticuleusement ancré. Sa respiration s'était calmée mais plongé dans son parlait mental rien de son envie n'avait baisée.

Il revoyait les mains de John se poser sur son torse, ressentait sa respiration contre son cou, il s'enivrait de toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr il ne le remarquait pas mais un large sourire était incrusté sur son visage. Il se repassa durant encore un moment le passage du blond léchant son cou quand il se surprit à remarquer quelque chose, durant tout cet intense moment son esprit ne s'était pas brouillé, au contraire il s'était même senti totallement maitre de son cerveau. C'était déconcertant, qu'est ce qui avait changé cette fois ? était-ce ça l'effet d'un baiser ? Est-ce que cela pouvait marcher avec tout le monde ou seulement avec John ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, perturbé par toutes les nouvelles questions qui naissaient dans son esprit.

John avait il ressenti la même chose ? est ce que son esprit à lui aussi se brouillait ? et est ce que demain il ferrait encore comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Le génie reboutonna sa chemise et se leva du fauteuil. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement lui indiquait que John était déjà parti se coucher, comment pouvait il dormir après tout ça ? Est-ce que cela ne représentait rien pour lui ? Les sourcils du détective se froncèrent, il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions.

L'air frais des nuits Londoniennes lui fit le plus grand bien, il en avait besoin. Son corps réclamait toujours plus qu'un simple baiser du blond, le génie n'appréciait pas cette perte de contrôle de ces basses pulsions. Il avait toujours été persuadé de ne jamais ressentir d'attirance pour tout cela, mais John avait tout chamboulé avec ces stupides yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et sa si parfaite musculature. Il était arrivé et avait réussi à lui faire lâcher toutes ses drogues, de la cigarette à la cocaïne, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le rendre accro à lui quelques années après. Oui, il reconnaissait cette sensation, il était en état de manque. Le manque des lèvres du médecin sur les siennes.

Il s'en voulait d'être si faible, il n'avait pas vu le piège se refermer sur lui, le plus vieux piège du monde, ce piège fait des sentiments les plus contradictoires, menant vers un seul besoin, une seule envie, une seule personne.

Le médecin avait il la moindre idée du mal qu'il lui faisait, du trouble qu'il endurait en ce moment ? Si seulement John avait été plus convainquant en affirmant qu'il n'était pas gay, si seulement son corps n'avait pas réclamé le sien, alors il aurait su que ses chances avec le médecin n'avaient aucune chance, mais là c'était pire. Pire parce qu'il avait de l'espoir. Et que si cet espoir venait à être réduit à néant il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait gérer ça. Certainement qu'ils ne pourraient même plus être amis. Oh quelle pensée horrible, il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer une vie sans John après tant de temps passé ensemble. Continuant sa marche dans Londres il finit par s'arrêter sur un banc où il s'allongea, son esprit totallement absorbé par toutes les nouvelles questions que ses sentiments faisaient naitre.

De son côté John n'était pas plus avancé.

Le médecin se retournait dan son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il n'était que trop conscient de ce qui avait failli arriver. S'il ne s'était pas éloigné du génie il n'était pas sur qu'il y serrait parvenue après. Et dieu seul sait jusqu'ou ils auraient pu aller. John ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, il répéta de nombreuses fois cette phrase dans sa tête pour s'en persuader « je ne suis pas gay !» mais son corps réclamant celui du génie ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il sorti de son lit, son corps était maintenant trempé de sueur à cause de sa température corporelle beaucoup trop élevée et de la chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'été. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une brise plus légère mais elle ci ne suffit pas ramener une température acceptable dans la chambre du médecin. Il soupira longuement, quels choix s'offraient à lui ?

Il pouvait choisir la facilité, accepter les avances de la jolie secrétaire médicale, vivre une belle relation socialement acceptable avec elle, avoir des enfants, se marier peut-être... Peut-être que cela pourrait lui permettre de contrôler les pussions qui naissaient dès qu'il se retrouvait trop prêt de son colocataire. Ses parents serraient surement ravis qu'il leur ramène une pareille jeune fille dans l'idée de passer sa vie avec elle, tout aurait été plus facile si Sherlock avait été une fille.. non il s'interdit de penser cela, Sherlock est parfait comme il est. Pourtant il s'interdisait de penser à quelque chose avec cet homme époustouflant, que diraient les gens ? ses parents ? tout le yard où se murmuraient déjà de nombreux ragots à leur sujet ? Est-ce que son désir pour le génie était si évident que ça ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui ? il n'avait pourtant jamais été attiré par un homme, bon il y avait eu ce soldat en Afghanistan mais c'était durant une mission particulièrement stressante donc ça ne comptait pas n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida de se recoucher, rester éveillé ainsi à ruminer de l'aiderait en rien. Il ferma les yeux et essaye de vider son esprit des pensées bien trop inappropriées qui lui venaient concernant son colocataire.

La matinée fut d'un étrange calme.

Lui qui était habitué à se faire réveiller chacun matin par le son du violon de son colocataire, pu, ce matin-là, profiter d'une grasse matinée réparatrice.

Alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes John paressa au lit jusqu'à ce que le soleil, haut dans le ciel, lui indique que midi était arrivé. Il s'étira longuement, profitant du répit qui lui était accordé avant de se lever. Un souvenir, lui revint en mémoire, celui d'un rendez vous important aujourd'hui. Il alluma son téléphone, oui aujourd'hui ils avaient rendez vous à l'agence pour finaliser ces faireparts qui ne seraient jamais envoyés. Sherlock lui avait envoyé un seul message, « 17h30 », sans doute l'heure du rendez vous. En passant devant son miroir John pu observer les suçons qui maculaient toujours son cou, souvenir de la matinée précédant où le génie avait fait vaciller ses convictions. Il sourit en repensant à sa vengeance d'hier soir, il avait adoré laisser Sherlock en plan, totallement perdu. Ares tout il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire pareil le matin même. Et ce qu'ils devraient en parler ? Et si jamais c'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux, pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance ? Prit d'une soudaine hausse de courage John sorti de sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Il fallait qu'il avout ce qu'il ressentait à son colocataire.

Mais quand il arriva dans le salon il se rendit compte que l'appartement était vide de la présence de son ami. Avait-il passé la nuit dehors ? John se senti mal. Sherlock avait il mal réagis après leur baiser de la veille ? la joie et l'espoir furent alors remplacés par de la peur et de l'amertume.

La mort dans l'âme le docteur se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, observant celui vide en face de lui. Il soupira longuement, persuadé d'avoir tout gâché, est ce que Sherlock ne voulait plus le voir ?

Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que le génie désertait leur appartement, mais l'idée que ce soit à cause de lui bouleversa John, il se senti profondément mal face à l'idée que le génie le fuit Était-ce un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien entre eux ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui en parle dés qu'il le verrait. Il s'excuserait et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

De son côté Sherlock était bien loin des mornes pensées de son colocataire. Au contraire lui était gonflé à bloc et courait dans Londres, sautant au-dessus de barrières pour attraper un malfrat. Apres avoir passer la nuit allongé sur un banc en centre-ville, bloqué dans son palais mental à réfléchir il avait reçu un message de Mycroft. Celui-ci l'avait mis sur une nouvelle affaire. D'habitude Sherlock aurait immédiatement appelé John mais pas là, l'affaire n'en valait pas la peine et le médecin avait besoin de repos. Ainsi, depuis a peu prêt 5h du matin il enchainait les squats à la recherche d'un possible assassin ayant empoisonné une importante figure diplomatique. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que c'était pour son passé de toxicomane qu'il avait été choisi sur cette affaire. Il se retrouvait donc à courir après un tueur, dans Londres. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après mdi à le traquer si bien qu'il en oublia l'heure. Quand finalement le fuyard se retrouva menotté et livré au yard sa montre indiquait déjà 17h15.

Il se rappela alors qu'il se devait d'être à 17h30 pour la panification des faireparts. Ainsi même en courant il était peu probable qu'il arrive à l'heure.

De son coté John commençait à s'impatienter, Sherlock n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages et en plus il était en retard ! Il était déjà 45 et toujours aucune nouvelle du génie, est ce qu'il embrassait si mal que ça pour que Sherlock l'évite à ce point ? Heureusement pour parer à sa solitude Gracie fut vite arrivée. La jeune femme un peu essoufflée et les joues rougies fut surprise de ne voir que lui.

-Je vois que nous avons un retardataire ! dit-elle en plaisant.

-Oui je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ! s'excusa John en se grattant la tête. En tout cas vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui !

Ce fut à ce moment que Sherlock surgit, son regard dur se posant sur le médecin.

Le sourire sur le visage de celui-ci disparu immédiatement.

Sherlock n'appréciait pas du tout de voir son John rire avec une quelquonque secrétaire totallement oubliable. Il tolérait déjà difficilement le rapprochement de John avec certaines femmes en temps normal donc le voir ainsi alors qu'ils partageaient maintient quelque chose plus ambiguë suffisait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et malheureusement pour la jeune secrétaire tout cela allait forcement lui retomber dessus.

-Ho , je suis heureuse de vous voir, sourit elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Dépêchons nous je n'ai pas autant de temps à vous consacrer que ce que votre minuscule cerveau croit. Dit-il en entrant dans le bureau tout en évitant la main qui lui était tendue.

John soupira, il savait très bien que le génie allait se montrer tout bonnement insupportable.

Et sa prédiction fut exacte, a peu prêt une heure après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bureau de la jeune femme, ils y étaient toujours et rien n'avait avancé, le détective faisait preuve d'une mauvaise fois insupportable.

-Non enfaite c'était mieux en bleu.

,on a déjà changer la couleur des cartons six fois ! commença a s'énerver la jeune femme.

-Et bien ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus vous êtes payée pour ça non ? répondit-il hautain.

La jeune femme soupira et se pencha sur son ordinateur pour reprendre depuis le début la création du prototype de fairepart.

Nul ne se doutait qu'un fond le génie était plus troublé qu'énervé. Tout d'abord à la vue de John son esprit s'était brouillé et non éclaircit comme lorsqu'il s'étaient embrassé. Mais pire que cela il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, que son cerveau avait comprit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas à déduire. Comme si un détail était là mais qu'il ne le percevait pas. Cela avait le don de l'agacer.

-ça va Sherlock ? la demande de John balançait entre deux tons, il savait que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait il savait percevoir ce genre de choses, pourtant ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi imbuvable avec la pauvre secrétaire.

-Oui, grinça Sherlock dans ses dents.

\- Bon et maintenant ? demanda Gracie en tournant son ordinateur pour que Sherlock puisse juger de l'aspect final.

-Non il y a un gros problème avec la police d'écriture ! Enfin on ne peut présenter cela comme ça ! répliqua rageusement le génie.

John prit la pauvre femme en pitié et décida de prendre Sherlock a part pour qu'il puisse lui dire de se calmer.

Mais ce fut lui qui fut pris de cour.

-John j'ai besoin de toi cinq minutes, dit-il en attrapant le médecin par le poignet.

-je…heu, réussit il seulement à articuler en suivant son ami.

La jeune femme ne leur lança aucun regard, trop occupée à essayer de répondre aux exigences de son client le plus insupportable.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, le blond se tourna afin d'houspiller le brun sur son attitude mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur.

-Sh-sher.., réussit il seulement à dire.

Le détective se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres.

Celui-ci posa délicatement sa bouche contre celle du médecin qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. Alors que la présence du blond embrouillait son esprit le contact de ses lèvres permettait au contraire de le réveiller, il senti le flux d'informations affluer dans sa tête. Celles-ci s'accordaient à toutes les sensations qu'il expérimentait, celle des lèvres charnues du médecin, sa langue contre la sienne, sa respiration qui se faisait de moins en moins régulière. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans un couloir totallement vide, frottant leurs corps, faisant monter en flèche la température.

Le baiser d'une douceur exquise devient alors plus brutal, plus sauvage.

Le génie prit un malin plaisir à mordre la lèvre du médecin, lui soutirant un gémissement laissant entrevoir son désir naissant. Il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre le sien, retenu par le mur qui ne laissait aucune échappatoire. La cuisse de Sherlock vint se glisser entre les jambes du blond. Celui-ci parut alors perdre presque tout contrôle, il s'accrocha à la chemise du brun, haletant, gémissant sous le contact de la cuisse contre son entrejambe. Il attrapa le col de la chemise du brun pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser sauvagement, faisait pénétrer sa langue jusqu'au fond de la bouche de l'autre cherchant ainsi à étouffer ses propres gémissements qu'il se savait incapable de retenir.

Ils furent interrompus par les pas d'un homme qui venaient dans leur direction, ils se séparèrent alors presque immédiatement. Celui-ci ne semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à eux jusqu'alors, il arriva à leur hauteur.

-Je cherche le bureau de Gracie, vous savez où c'est ?

-Heu oui, balbutia John, juste là, dit-il en indiquant la porte. Il était profondément soulagé, Sherlock ne le fuyait pas, ne le détestait pas et avait dû apprécier leur baiser pour souhaiter ainsi recommencer.

Au même moment le détective écarquilla les yeux.

-Je sais ! je sais ce que je devais déduire ! C'est évident ça saute aux yeux ! Même le plus grand des imbéciles l'aurait remarqué !

Il s'élança et bouscula même le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Gracie leur jeta un regard étonné, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sherlock fut plus rapide.

-Vous avez un amant ! C'est pour ça que vous disparaissez et que parfois vous arriver toute tremblante et essoufflée ! Le bruit de vos talons, c'est celui que l'on poursuivait la dernière fois ! Voila pourquoi vous nous avez semez ! parce que vous connaissez ces lieux comme personne, la personne que le voiturier voulait couvrir c'était vous parce que vous couchez ensemble ! Sherlock acheva sa phrase avec un grand sourire de satisfaction. Sourire qui s'affaissa quand il posa les yeux sur la main du jeune homme, qui était entré dans le bureau et avait tout entendu de son speech, jeune homme qui possédait à la main gauche la même alliance que la secrétaire.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! s'écria t il alors.

-Romy je suis désolée j'allais t'en parler je suis désolée ! Gracie sortie de derrière son bureau, les yeux embués de larmes.

John se passa la main sur le visage, excédé par la bêtise que venait de faire son ami.

L'homme retira sa bague avant de la jeter au sol.

-Oublies moi c'est fini ! Tout est fini entre nous ! cria-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.

-Non attends laisse moi une chance ! s'écria la jeune femme en lui courant après.

Quelques secondes plus tard les deux compères se retrouvent seuls dans un silence pesant.

-Sherlock. Dit John réprobateur.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! ça c'est déduit tout seul ! elle avait une trace de suif sur le poignet !

-Sherlock ! rajouta John qui n'approuvait pas cella come une excuse.

\- Je leur ai rendu service même ! le géni croisa les bras signe qu'il n'acceptait aucune crique.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! En particulier quand ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'enquête !

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon leur couple était voué à l'échec !

\- Cela ne nous regarde pas ! reprit John, c'est leur vie privée si Gracie a le gout du risque c'est son problème.

\- Et toi John, tu as le gout du risque ? murmura t'il a son oreille.

Le médecin déglutit face à tous les non-dits que recelait cette phrase.

Sur ce, Sherlock tourna les talons, fier de n'avoir besoin que d'une phrase pour faire tourner la tête de son médecin préféré.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aimez !**


	9. Chapitre 9: Une révélation incontrôlée

_**Après deux semaines je vous offre enfin ce nouveau chapitre, je pense que chaque publication se fera avec deux semaines d'intervalles car malheureusement mes nouveaux horaires ne me permettent pas de publier chaque semaine !**_

 _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ _ **la relecture est certainement meilleure cette fois-ci ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! ^^**_

 _ **Ariane**_ _ **: Quel adorable commentaire ! J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi plaisant que l'autre !**_

 _ **geliahs**_ _ **: Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et je te souhaite aussi, bien qu'un peu en retard, tous mes vœux pour 2019 !**_

 _ **Mrsjudisore**_ _ **: tes commentaires sont toujours aussi touchants ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**_

 _ **Ambre : je trouve ça normal de te remercier ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours sur mes écrits, j'espère que malgré l'attente tu aimeras ce chapitre ! ^^**_

Le calme était revenu dans l'appartement de Baker Street, depuis bientôt trois jours avait eu lieu leur dernier rendez vous avec Gracie. John pouvait encore clairement imaginer dans son esprit le regard noir que celle-ci avait lancé à Sherlock avant de poursuivre son petit ami. Il était difficile de croire que celui-ci lui ait pardonné de son aventure avec le jeune chauffeur. C'était compréhensible, une liaison pouvait être dévastatrice. John se surpris à associer cette idée de liaison avec ce qu'il entretenait avec son colocataire. Cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers et caresses mais comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que Sherlock avait une aventure avec un autre homme ? Serait-il capable de lui pardonner ? Et y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à pardonner. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en couple, chacun état libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Pourtant l'idée du génie enlacé dans d'autres bras que les siens lui fit mal. Mal car il en crèverai de jalousie et mal car cela le forçait à accepter ce qu'il ressentait pout lui. Cela était toujours aussi dur à accepter pour le médecin. Après tout il n'était pas gay, il avait eu des aventures avec bon nombre de femmes, il en avait aimé certaines, oubliés d'autres. Il leur trouvait une sensualité et une douceur très attirante. Lucia par exemple était tout à fait charmante. Ses joues roses et ses cheveux blonds rebondissant sur ses épaules l'attirait, il remarquait très bien la proximité qu'elle voulait qu'ils entretiennent, la façon dont elle mettait sa poitrine en avant quand il entrait dans une pièce et les regards aguicheurs qu'elle lui lançait. Pourtant tout ça n'était rien par rapport aux yeux bleu océan du génie. La proximité de celui-ci suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête, il rêvait de plus en plus souvent du fin corps couleur de marbre contre le siens, enchaînant les idées les plus érotiques.

John passa les mains dans se cheveux, il se devait de se calmer et de rester professionnel !

Hier il avait appelé la clinique, leur assurant être totallement rétablis après sa semaine de convalescence, il avait obtenu d'être immédiatement réintégré dans l'équipe, apparemment tous avaient parlés en sa faveur, une fois encore il était récompensé de sa gentillesse.

Sherlock n'avait pas semblé accepter cela, il n'avait rien dit mais était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en bougonnant. Il semblait déçu de savoir que le médecin ne serait plus constamment à ses cotés. D'un coté John regrettait lui aussi cette distance mais il la trouvait salvatrice, il n'aurait plus de mal contrôler ses pulsions et ne serait pas sans cesse tenté par les lèvres du beau brun.

De nouveau concentré sur son travail il repoussait du mieux qu'il le pouvait toutes les idées concernant celui-ci, comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'avait été qu'un rêve. Comme si les baisers échangés n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

De son côté rien n'était plus simple pour Sherlock. Depuis le dernier rendez vous il n'avait pas quitté le salon. Il avait épinglé sur le murs différentes photos des suspects et des victimes. La plupart étaient reliées par de longs fils rouges, correspondant à un lien, à une idée, ayant germé dans l'esprit du génie. Pourtant il n'était pas satisfait du tout, tout d'abord il n'y avait pas de suspect qui s'était démarqué des autres, d'habitude ils avaient une vague idée du meurtrier mais là non. Il n'y avait que deux explications, soit ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré soit ils étaient passés à coté d'une info. De nouveau de puis ces trois dernier jour, Sherlock replongea dans son palais mental, il marcha dans les allées sachant parfaitement à quoi correspondit chaque pièce. Il senti un frisson le long de sa nuque quand il entraperçu au fond du couloir la pièce dissimulée où il gardait précieusement ses souvenirs avec John. Depuis le début de l'enquête celle-ci renfermait des trésors encore plus grands qu'auparavant. Il avait désormais le souvenir du gout des lèvres du médecin, le souvenir du contact de sa peau contre sienne. Il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête ! Aussi il trouva bien vite la pièce renfermant tous ses souvenirs liés à l'enquête. Il avait minutieusement classé tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, déduit. Il se repassait en boucles les scènes d'interrogatoires, les dossiers envoyés pas son imbécile de frère. Mais rien.

Il y avait une sorte de filtre brouillant sa perception. Comme s'il n'avait pas été attentif lorsqu'il avait enquêté. Il pesta contre lui-même. Même dans cette pièce l'idée de John prenait le dessus. Il avait été plus intéressé par les détails du corps du médecin que par ce qui l'entourait et ça il ne se le pardonnait pas. Comment cet homme pouvait le rendre aussi idiot. Il était Sherlock Holmes après tout ! L'homme le plus intelligent de Londres, bien au-dessus de cette masse grouillante d'esprits inutiles. Et pourtant, en cet instant il avait de nouveau peur, peur que ces capacités fantastiques disparaissent. Sans son génie que serait-il ? Est-ce qu'il serait juste un homme ne brillant que par le fait d'être détestable. Mais qu'est ce que John avait fait à son cerveau pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi perdu ! Il se sentait comme drogué. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'effet que procurait autrefois les drogues qu'il faisait passer dans son sang. Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait embrassé le médecin. Non c'était encore bien mieux, là où les drogues l'endormaient John l'avait stimulé, son géni était devenu d'une vivacité encore plus étonnante que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il suffirait d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le médecin pour tout résoudre !

Non. Il se renfrogna. John avait repris le travail. Il était entouré de cette gourde de secrétaire qui ne rêvait que d'un rendez vous avec lui. Cette idée l'énerva. Et si John succombait ? ça ne serait pas surprenant, il avait toujours été faible face à la gente féminine. Non Sherlock ne l'embrasserait pas. John ne le méritait pas. Il se retourna dans le canapé où il s'était allongé ne mine boudeuse sur le visage. Encore une fois John avait détourné son attention de l'enquête, à croire qu'il n'avait même plus besoin d'être présent pour cela.

-Idiot ! ragea-t-il contre lui-même.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda John en levant la tête de son journal.

Le génie sursauta, la surprise failli le faire tomber du canapé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Heu..et bien je vis ici, répondit John ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question posée.

Sherlock tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Combien de temps avait il passé dans son palis mental ? Il se redressa sur le canapé totalement désorienté.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda John inquiet en s'approchant.

Le parfum de femme sur les vêtements du médecin eu aussi tôt fait de lui remettre les idées en place, il le repoussa sans ménagement.

-Oui je vais très bien, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, claqua t il d'un ton sec avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

John soupira devant l'attitude de son ami. S'un coté il trouvait agaçant le caractère du génie, à se vexer pour un rien, mais sa jalousie qu'il cachait très mal était tout autant amusante. Il le trouvait presque touchant. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que connaissait le détective à l'amour ? Avait-il déjà eu une ou plusieurs conquêtes ? Cette idée était étrangement dérangeante, il n'imaginait pas Sherlock dans une relation de coupe, sa liberté était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux.

A son tour John parti se coucher. Il l'avait bien mérité après une longue journée de travail. Mais la nuit fut bien plus courte que prévu.

Aux alentours de 8h des cris s'élevèrent du salon, croyant à une agression il ne mit que quelques secondes à se lever. Il attrapa son arme rangée dans la table de chevet et arriva précipitamment dans le salon.

-Mais je ne comprends rien ! Articulez ! s'écria Sherlock face à Mme Hudson.

Celle-ci avait le visage baigné de larmes et tentais de prendre Sherlock dans ses bras. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais le torrent de larmes engloutissait ses mots.

-Mme Hudson ça va ? s'écria John en courant dans sa direction.

Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, persuadé que quelque chose grave était arrivé.

En attendant, Sherlock tendis un mouchoir à la vieille femme avant de remettre correctement son peignoir.

Celle-ci se moucha rapidement avant d'embrasser les joues de John.

-Je..tellement heureuse..vais faire des scones ! furent les seuls mots que réussit à comprendre John avant que leur logeuse ne reparte.

Le médecin se tourna face au détective.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

-Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Sherlock en prenant un air outré, elle est arrivée comme ça en pleurant ! Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'elle disait.

Comme synchronisés, les téléphones des deux colocataires sonnèrent en même temps.

-C'est ma sœur, lu John surpris sur le cadran de son téléphone. Sa sœur ne l'appelait pourtant jamais.

-C'est Mycroft, répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, quelque chose ne tournait clairement pas rond dans cette histoire.

John parti de son coté s'isoler un peu avant de décrocher.

-Oh mon dieu je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

-Maman et papa vont afin devoir accepter que ce soit normal ! Ahah je ne suis plus l'anomalie de la famille on va maintenant pouvoir se soutenir ! Au début on n'y croyait pas ! Tu aurais du voir la tête des parents c'était à mourir de rire !

-Mais Harry je ne comprends rien !

-En tout cas tu peux compter sur nous on sera tous là ! Je me charge moi-même de prévenir la famille, en tout cas ça fait super plaisir, au fond je m'en doutais je suis heureuse que tu te soit trouvé apprends tant de temps. Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant je suis ta sœur après tout !

-Stop Harry de quoi tu parles ? s'écria John qui avait de plus en plus peur de l'évidence.

-Mais de ton mariage idiot ! On a reçu les faire-part ce matin ! D'ailleurs vous vous mariez tôt ! Bon je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas perdre de temps ! Je te laisse j'ai du travail ! Encore bravo !

Harry raccrocha au nez d'un John ébahi, il se tourna lentement vers Sherlock.

Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouvert, il tenait son téléphone loin de son oreille, en effet pas besoin d'être proche, même John de là où il était entendait les réprimandes de Mycroft à son frère.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, murmura John.

-Disons plus un « imprévu », rectifia le génie.

-UN IMPREVU ! TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?! hurla Mycroft au téléphone.

Fatigué de se faire crier dessus dès le matin le géni se contenta de lui raccrocher au nez. Savoir que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter la frustration de son frère était un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait que rarement s'autoriser, lui qui était si stoïque il avait suffi d'un faire-part pour faire éclater cette carapace de glace.

-Donc là, tout nos proches pensent qu'on va vraiment se marier c'est ça ? recapitula le médecin en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Pas que nos proches, je pense que la presse sera bientôt au courant, les journaux et la televisi-

-Stop tu ne m'aides pas là Sherlock ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre son calme.

-Rien, se contenta de dire le génie.

-Comment ça rien ? s'écria John, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Si on explique que c'est faux l'enquête sera compromise, on ne peut pas risquer de laisser un tueur de la nature pour une histoire de réputation n'est-ce pas ?

John se conta de prendre sa tête entre ses mains à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il savait que le génie avait raison, que l'arrestation d'un meurtrier en série était plus importante que sa réputation. Mais il ne s'y faisait pas ! Que tout le monde le croie prêt à se marier avec Sherlock alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas ses sentiments.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?! On leur avait dit de ne pas les envoyer pourtant !

-Je ne sais pas, de toute façon cette secrétaire était incompétente.

-Non non ! Elle n'était pas incompétente tu l'as poussée à bout Sherlock !

-Comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle ferait ça en représailles ?!

-C'est uniquement de ta faute !

\- Non moi je jouais parfaitement mon rôle ! D'ailleurs à ce compte peut être que maintenant tu arrêteras de faire du charme aux femmes même quand tu te fais passer pour un homme fiancé !

-Oh bah c'est sûr que je ne risque pas de faire de charme à grand monde vu que tout Londres est au courant !

-Au courant que tu es gay ?

-Je ne suis pas gay ! s'écria John en se levant.

Sherlock se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment peu convaincu du discourt de son ami.

-Quand tu auras fini de t'nerver contre moi, qui suis au passage totallement innocent dans cette histoire, tu remarqueras que tu es en retard !

-Quoi, qu- oh non s'exclama John après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre. Cette journée était vraiment une catastrophe. Il attrapa sa mallette et s'élança vers la porte.

-John, le reprit Sherlock.

-Quoi encore ?! s'exclama John excédé.

-Je me disais juste qu'arriver devant tes clients en pyjama ferait mauvais genre, mais libre à toi.

\- Tu m'énerves ! se contenta de dire le médecin en courant vers sa chambre.

Sherlock sourit devant ces remerciements dissimulés. Le silence revint alors dans le salon, seulement perturbé par les vibrations de son téléphone. Mycroft semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Comme toujours le calme fut de courte durée.

Un plateau à la main Mme Hudson était déjà de retour.

-Oh mon dieu mes garçons je suis si heureuse pour vous, je suis si fière ! chaque mot semblait entrecoupé d'un sanglot, témoignant de sa joie.

Celle-ci se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Sherlock comme une mère fière de son enfant.

-Mme Hudson ! s'exclama Sherlock en tentant de repousser la vieille dame.

-Je suis si heureuse ! répondit-elle en ignorant totallement le mouvement de recul du génie.

Le téléphone de John non plus ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de sonner, il en serait surement de même toute la journée.

-Ho John je suis si heureuse ! Vous allez vous marier ! répéta leur logeuse qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser.

-Je heu je suis en retard ! je contenta de dire John, enfin habillé en cherchant ses clefs dans le bazar habituel du génie.

-Tenez, prenez un scone ! Je vous en ferais d'autres pour le jour du mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Sans façon il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Il lança un dernier sourire à la vieille femme dans son habituelle gentillesse et attrapa enfin le trousseau posé sur la table.

Il croisa le regard paniqué du géni qui le suppliait de ne pas le laisser seule avec une logeuse surexcitée, et qui avait bien trop d'affection à offrir vu le nombre de câlins qu'elle lui faisait. Ceux-ci sonnaient comme une torture pour le génie qui n'était pas friand des contacts physiques.

« Bien fait pour toi » pensa le médecin en tirant la langue au génie, signe qu'il ne comptait absolument pas l'aider après ce qu'il avait provoqué.

Et sans un regard pour son camarade désespéré, John parti en direction de la clinique.

La chaleur n'était pas aussi étouffante en début de matinée, ça lui faisait du bien il avait réellement besoin d'air frais. Son cerveau semblait ne toujours pas savoir assimiler les derniers évènements. Jusqu'ici tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu, qu'une couverture. Mais d'un coup cela paraissait si réel ? Il n'était plus que fictivement fiancé au détective. Si tout le monde pensait cela était réel alors étrangement ça le devenait.

Est-ce qu'il devait les prévenir que le mariage n'aurait pas vraiment lieu ? Est ce qu'ils seraient déçus. Et pire, comment est ce qu'ils pouvaient y croire ! Il ne s'était jamais revendiqué gay alors pourquoi tout le monde croyait-il si facilement en cette histoire ?! Et que dirait le Yard ? Il y avait tellement de rumeurs courant sur eux depuis toutes ces années, il avait eu vents de paris ayant plusieurs centaines d'euros en jeux rien que sur leur relation. Au moins cette nouvelle allait faire des heureux.

Il soupira en passant la porte de la clinique.

-Oh John si vous saviez les rumeurs qui courent sur vous depuis ce matin ! minauda la jeune secrétaire en s'approchant de lui.

Surpris John tourna la tête, son regard s'accrochant sur la poitrine très dévoilée de la jeune femme, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination.

-Je heu, balbutia-t-il, cherchant une autre accroche à son regard.

-Ouf je suis rassurée, sourit-elle en agrippant le bras du médecin, collant allègrement sa poitrine contre celui-ci. Un de vos patient vous attends déjà en salle !

-O-Oui merci Lucia, sourit-il en se défaisant de son étreinte. Il savait que le parfum de celle-ci devait avoir déjà accroché ses vêtements, Sherlock allait certainement encore bouder quand il rentrerait. Cette fois il s'en fichais, aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait le droit d'en vouloir au génie.

En se rendant jusqu'à son cabinet il croisa le regard gêné de certains de ses confrères. Au moins cette histoire lui permettrait de faire le tri dans ses connaissances.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il allait devoir s'habituer à ce statut, c'était pour la bonne cause, ils s'occuperaient de révéler la vérité quand tout cela serait fini.

En attendant il était John Watson, futur mari de Sherlock Holmes.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous appréciez mon travail ! ^^**


	10. Chapitre 10: Étranges découvertes

**Après tout un mois d'attente mon ordi est enfin réparé et je peux vous poster ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **M** **undanchee et Mudomo** **: j'aime beaucoup que tu décrives cette histoire comme loufoque, j'espère ne pas manquer d'inspiration pour la suite !**

 **Mrsjudisore** **: ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock ne vas pas se laisser faire comme ça !**

 **Ambre : je suis désolée que l'attente ai été si longue ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras avec ce chapitre !**

 **VSevenfold** **: Je suis ravie que tu te sois intéressé à mon histoire ! Tes compliments me font chaud au cœur !**

 **Ariane** **: Ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir ! ça me touche vraiment de voir ton intérêt pour ce que j'écris ainsi que de lire tes commentaires à chaque fois !**

 **Aussi j'espère à tous que la suite vous plaira, je vous promets pour les suite des chapitres plus « sportifs », tout risque de s'accélérer et d'aller très vite après celui-ci, nos héros n'auront pas de moments de répit !**

L'odeur du métro, la foule à l'heure de pointe, tout cela se montrait si anxiogène. John se leva, se raccrochant comme il le pouvait à l'une des longues barres grise pour ne pas tomber. Une vieille dame contre qui il buta lui lança un regard mauvais qui le fit soupirer. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui après cette longue journée de travail, et surtout de retrouver le calme de Baker Street. La chaleur était harassante, bientôt les clochers sonneraient 17h ramenant le calme dans la ville, et les gens chez eux. Le médecin leva une nouvelle fois la tête, afin d'estimer le temps de trajet restant. Le métro était tellement bondé qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir les écrans indiquant les stations suivantes. Encore huit minutes de calvaire et il serait rentré, il se traitait intérieurement d'idiot de ne pas avoir fait le chemin à pied avec ce temps. Une nouvelle fois il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer, certainement dû aux secousses de la conduite un peu trop énergique du conducteur. Il n'y preta pas attention, son esprit vagabondait toujours dans l'enquête qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées. Son pouce vint instinctivement se poser contre sa nouvelle chevalière, cadeau de son pseudo-fiancé. C'était une habitude nouvelle qu'il avait prise, c'en était presque devenu un TOC. Dès qu'il était contrarié, préoccupé, ou tout simplement qu'il réfléchissait intensément, son pouce venait faire rouler la chevalière contre son annulaire. Grace à se contact son corps tout entier se détendait immédiatement, presque comme un enfant serrait son doudou c'était une chaleur réconfortante qui l'entourait, comme une étreinte rassurante. Pourtant à cette instant son pouce se posa sur quelque chose de trop mou pour être se bague. Alerté baissa les eux, il dégagea sa main des doigts trop ambitieux qui s'entaient enroulés autour de sa bague. Il eut un mouvement de recule quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du l'homme surpris en pleins larcin. Celui-ci prit aussitôt la fuite.

-Hé attends !

John s'élança immédiatement après le pickpocket, celui-ci bondit hors du métro, saisissant l'occasion des portes encore ouvertes par le flux entrant de touristes.

Grace à son entrainement militaire John ne se laissa nullement distancer, en un saut il était à la suite du fuyard, bousculant sans ménagement les passants, obnubilé par l'homme qui tentait de le fuir. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Est-ce qu'il voulait le livrer à la police ? Ou juste comprendre pourquoi un enfant qui semblait n'avoir que 17 ans se retrouvait à devoir voler des inconnus dans le métro ? Pourtant ce gamin n'était assez réactif. Poussant sans ménagement un couple de touristes John agrippa la manche du garçon. Son regard le cloua sur place, en un mouvement celui-ci s'était dégagé, laissant le vêtement dans la main du médecin.

Cette fois ci John état trop perturbé pour reprendre sa course. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux, il en était sûr. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, il avait forcement déjà croiser ce regard. Il reconnaissait la forme de son visage. Il fouilla une nouvelle fois ans sa mémoire, frustré de ne pas pouvoir, comme Sherlock, se remémorer instantanément chaque souvenir sur commande. Il enviait actuellement le génie de son colocataire.

Réalisant soudain qu'un attroupement de gens l'observaient il reprit ses esprits. Il fit mine de reprendre son chemin et sorti enfin des couloirs lugubres du métro londonien. Heureusement pour lui il savait exactement où il se trouvait, ce n'était pas loin de son arrêt habituel. Il vérifia rapidement dans ses poches que rien ne manquait, mais seule la bague semblait réellement intéresser le voleur. D'un coté John avait pitié, ce gamin ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai, il semblait sale et mal en point. Tous les signes d'une possible toxicomanie étaient réunies aux vues des cernes et de ses pupilles dilatées. John continua sa marche, toujours aussi perturbé. Devrait-il en parler à Sherlock ? Celui-ci lui rirait surement au nez. Mais et si la bague avait été volée, comment le génie aurait il réagit ? Il ne lui avait poser aucune question mais Johny soupçonnait que le diamant incrusté dans la chevalière devait valoir une sacrée somme. Enfin il sorti son trousseau de clef pour profiter à d'une calme fin de journée, bien méritée après tout cela. Comme depuis le début du mois Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, ses mains reposant sous sa tête signe d'une intense réflexion. Le médecin le regarda, n'arrivant pas à se décider à interrompre le génie.

Celui-ci ouvrit un œil.

-Je te connaissais des gouts vestimentaires déplorables mais jamais à ce point. Déclara-t-il en observant le sweat sale que John tenait contre lui.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Sherlock ! Tu dois m'aider à retrouver celui à qui il appartient !

Un éclair sembla passer dans la vision du détective, comme si un nouveau jeu s'offrait à lui.

-C'est celui d'un jeune homme qui a essayé de voler la chevalière que tu m'as offerte.

Le regard lumineux de Sherlock vit passer un nuage de panique qui se stoppa dès qu'il aperçu que la bague était toujours u doigt du médecin. Aussitôt il lui arracha le sweat des mains pour plonger son visage dedans.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria le médecin

Le géni se contenta de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

-Je dirais que ce garçon n'est pas très vieux on le voit au style de ce haut, il ne s'est pas douché depuis au moins le début du mois, ça doit être depuis cette période qu'il est à la rue, pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir de soucis de santé.

Aussitôt il recommença à humer le vêtement. Le retournant à la recherche d'autres possibles indices. Il posa son doigt sur de fines traces blanches.

-Je dirais qu'il a un problème récent avec la cocaïne, depuis qu'il a été mis à la rue. Pourquoi ce garçon ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu croises des sans abris tous les jours, il n'est pas rare que ce soient des adolescents alors pourquoi ce garçon ?

-Et bien, justement je voulais t'en parler, je suis certains de l'avoir déjà vu ! Et même si je n'en suis pas convaincu je crois que cela à un rapport avec l'enquête !

Une nouvelle fois les yeux du géni se mirent à scintiller, il attrapa john par le bras et le tira devant le grand mur du salon où il avait épinglé tous les documents relatifs à l'enquête.

-Alors ? demanda Sherlock sans quitter le médecin des yeux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui qui n'avançait plus dans cette enquête, Johny avait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle piste. Que cet homme pouvait être merveilleux, il l'épatait chaque jour un peu plus. Bien sur le génie avait trop d'ego pour l'avouer à son compagnon mais il était impressionné par l'habilité de celui-ci à trouver des éléments déterminant pour l'enquête. John avait tendance à se rabaisser, affirmant ne pas être d'une grande utilité mais la réalité était tout autre.

-C'était lui ! s'écria le médecin en pointant une photo du doigt.

-Quoi ? Tu es certain ?!

-Oui c'est lui ! Le fleuriste assassiné ! C'est lui que j'ai vu dans le métro.

-Tu es au courant qu'il a été tué et qu'on a retrouvé son corps ?

-Oui Sherlock je ne suis pas idiot ! Pourtant je t'assure que c'était lui !

-Très bien John je te crois.

Aussitôt Sherlock attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un texto.

\- Je vais demander plus d'informations à Mycroft, si cet homme est toujours en vie alors l'enquête prend une tout autre tournure ! Mon réseau de SDF va encore m'être d'une grande utilité pour retrouver ce garçon.

Tout à coup John senti un nouveau poids sur ses épaules, et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si l'homme qu'il avait vu n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la photo. Maintenant plus il la regardait et plus il distinguait de détails le faisant douter. Lui qui était certain de ses dires il y a encore cinq minutes se voyait tourmenté par le doute. Le plus dur ce serait sans doute la déception de Sherlock après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait perdu du temps sur une fausse piste.

Le téléphone du génie vibra à nouveau, il s'en saisit et fit une tête indescriptible en lisant le message.

-Qu'est-ce que dit Mycroft ?

-Hein ? Heu non ce n'est pas mycroft. Dit-il en rangeant prestement le téléphone dans sa poche.

-Mais qui c'est alors ?

-Pas Mycroft je viens de te le dire.

A l'entendre Sherlock n'avait absolument pas envie d'aborder le sujet, ce qui intriguait d'autant plus le médecin. Qu'est-ce que le détective pouvait bien vouloir lui cacher comme ça ? Après tout ils étaient censés tout se dire non ? Le fait que Sherlock puisse avoir des secrets pour lui était bien plus douloureux que tout le reste. Depuis quand se dissimulaient quoi que ce soit ?

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Moi qui pensais que ton téléphone ne te servait que pour les enquêtes !

-C'est pour l'enquête ! s'écria Sherlock visiblement gêné.

Il était rare de voir le géni dans un tel état. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose qu'il cherchait délibérément à lui dissimuler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parle pas ? Si c'est pour l'enquête je suis aussi concerné !

Sherlock se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

-Arrête de te conduire en enfant ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus dans ton champ de vision que je ne suis plus là !

-Très bien ! soupira t'il excédé.

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le canapé et lâcha un soupire, comme si c'était John et non lui qui manquait à cet instant de maturité.

Le médecin s'assit docilement sur son fauteuil prêt à entendre ce que son ami avait à raconter.

-J'ai reçu un message hier pour nous indiquer qu'on allait avoir rendez-vous avec un chorégraphe, pour l'ouverture de bal de la cérémonie.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

-Il est gay john, et je pense que je pourrais utiliser ça a notre avantage pour lui soutirer des informations.

Le médecin du prendre quelques dizaines de secondées pour comprendre réellement ce que voulait dire le génie.

-Attends tu vas draguer ce gars ?

-Je vais le faire pour l'enquête John !

-Tu vas draguer un mec pour l'enquête ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-On a bien joués les fiancés pour cette enquête c'est pareil !

-Non absolument pas !

Cette fois si c'est john qui commençait à s'énerver, il était rare que le médecin sorte de ses gonds mais il semblait en prendre la direction, la veine de son front commençait à rougir et le sang battait contre ses tempes.

-Oh je t'en pris tu ne te gênais pas pour draguer la secrétaire !

-Oui et d'ailleurs à chaque fois tu te permettais de me faire une remarque !

-Parceque moi c'est pour l'enquête pas pour rassurer mon petit ego !

-Et bien excuse mon petit ego ! On n'a pas tous la chance d'être le grand et exceptionnel Sherlock Holmes ! cracha John visiblement touché par les remarques du génie.

Il se trouvait incapable d'avouer qu'au fond de lui bouillonnait une jalousie presque incontrôlable. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Sherlock avec un autre homme que lui. C'était insupportable. Il avait presque réussi à accepter ses sentiments. A accepter le fait que lui et Sherlock pourraient vivre quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié. Mais maintenant penser au fait qu'un autre puisse espérer poser ses mains sur lui le rendais fou de rage.

-Oui John je l'excuse.

-Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec Lucia.

Le pic marcha parfaitement, il crut même entendre Sherlock grincer des dents.

-Bien sur John, après tout n'avons aucun engagement tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Puis il tourna le dos au médecin en faisant mine de se plonger dans son palais mental.

-Parfait ! s'écria le médecin vexé par la réponse du génie.

-Oui parfait. Répliqua celui-ci d'un ton sec.

John se préparait à attraper ses clefs pour partir prendre l'air, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de leur logeuse. Il était habituel qu'elle débarque sans prévenir mais le moment était spécialement mal choisi.

-Oh je vous ai fait des scones, je suis si heureuse pour vous !

\- Mme Hudson il ne fallait pas ! répondit john qui le pensait réellement.

\- Cela me fait tellement plaisir j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

-Ah oui ? répondit Sherlock, apparemment sorti de sa crise de nerf pour reprendre son rôle de parfait petit ami.

-Oh mais bien sur la façon qu'a John de te regarder n'as jamais trompée personne !

A ces mots le médecin sentis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'oublia pas pour autant son amertume envers son ami.

-Oui moi aussi je me suis toujours douté de ses sentiments, ricana le détective en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

John se senti profondément perturbé par cette affirmation, est ce qu'il avait toujours montré des signes d'attirance envers son colocataire sans que lui-même ne le remarque ? Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ? Il sentit d'autant plus gêné d'imaginer que Sherlock connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments et pourtant ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il se retrouvait donc partagé entre sa colère que Sherlock parle à un autre homme et l'incompréhension en ce qui concernait son propre ressenti.

Bien sûr il s'agissait d'un mensonge, autant il était incroyablement doué pour les déductions envers tout ce qui ne le concernait pas personnellement autant pour John il n'avait jamais fait attention à la moindre trace de sentiments pour lui. Sous la paume de sa main il sentait le corps du médecin se tendre signe qu'il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas l'échange de messages avec leur futur chorégraphe.

Sentant la tension augmenter c'est Mme Hudson qui décida de changer de sujet.

-Alors dites-moi vous avez déjà choisis vos témoins pour mariage ?

-Ce sera Mycroft. Dit Sherlock, même si son idiot de réfère lui en voulait il ne se permettrait pas de louper une telle occasion.

La question fut plus compliquée pour John, qui était persuadé que Sherlock serait son témoin s'il venait à se marier. Mais maintenant la question était bien plus épineuse sachant qu'il épousait son seul véritable ami.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua le médecin.

-Tu pourrais demander à Lestrade ? Il a beau jouer le dur je suis sur qu'il serait ravis d'être ton témoin.

Le médecin soupira logement, accepter Lestrade comme témoin ça impliquait de devoir supporter ces blagues graveleuses à longueur de journée et le connaissant il ne s'en priverait pas. Mais bon, pour le coup John n'avait pas de meilleure option.

-Oui ce sera Lestrade, confirma le blond, ça ne risque pas de poser un problème avec ton frère ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça leurs relations s'est grandement amélioré.

Le médecin cru apercevoir un éclair de malice passer dans le regard de Sherlock.

-Ce mariage va vraiment être exceptionnel !, sourit la vieille femme, je vais aller vous faire un thé.

John n'attendit pas plus pour remettre sa veste et se préparer à sortir.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Sherlock, vexé que John veuille le laisser seul avec Mme Hudson et son infect thé.

-Je pars à la recherche du garçon de tout à l'heure, sans lui cette affaire n'avancera pas de toute façon.

-Mon réseau de SDF sera bien plus efficace tu n'as pas besoin d'aller trainer dans ce genre de squat.

-T'es sûr que tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me donner des conseils ? Tu devrais retourner lui envoyer des messages il va patienter sinon.

-John s'est pour l'enquête ! commença à s'impatienter Sherlock.

-Oui je sais lui c'est pour l'enquête et nous aussi c'est pour l'enquête.

Il cracha presque ces mots, d'un coté il savait parfaitement que Sherlock ne lui devait rien, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés n'avaient jamais été évoqués par la suite et lui-même ne cachais pas son intérêt pour la jeune secrétaire, mais d'un autre coté cela lui arrachait presque le cœur de devoir renoncer à Sherlock.

-Arête John ça n'a rien à voir !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est pareil. Tu l'as toi-même dit.

Le médecin semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter, malgré la chaleur pesante de l'été il attrapa sa veste, prêt à sortir de nouveau. Le détective n'eu d'autre choix pour calmer son ami que de jouer sa dernière carte.

Aussi en quelques secondes le médecin se retrouva plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, le corps de son ami à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard était tout à fait différent des autres fois où ils s'étaient retrouves dans une telle situation. Sherlock était confiant, il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il passa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts le long du cou de son ami, où roulait une goutte de sueur.

-Il n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

A ces mots le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade, l'embrassant comme s'il risquait de le perdre à tout moment. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et se mordaient. Le baiser état doux et leurs mains s'enlaçerent, c'était une démonstration d'affection totallement inédite pour eux deux John sentait doucement sa colère s'envoler au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour le détective prenaient le dessus.

Finalement il resterait bien pour le thé.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ça me fera plaisir !**


End file.
